OCS for my stories
by Corey16
Summary: This is OCS for my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie Father**

 **Appearance: Dark gold eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, spiky scarlet red hair, dark skin**

 **Personality: Nice, kind, caring, forgiving, laid-back, smart, chilled, patient, battle maniac, carefree, wise, shrewd, incisive, analytical, tolerant, mellow, easygoing, perceptive**

 **Name: Johnny**

 **Height: 7'6**

 **Powers:**

 **Same as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Jessie Mother**

 **Appearance: Has spiky indigo hair that reaches to her waist, dark silver eyes, triple N cup breasts, a heart-shaped big ass, sexy curves and hips**

 **Height: 7'4**

 **Personality: Scary sometimes, playful, teasing, kind-hearted, caring, empathetic, benevolent, battle maniac, wise, witty, laid-back, caring, loving, insightful, acute, astute, affectionate, savvy, fun-Loving**

 **Name: Jessica**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Jay father**

 **Appearance: Dark blue eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, dark silver spiky hair, dark skin**

 **Personality: Nice, kind-hearted, laid-back, battle maniac, thoughtful, analytical, strategic, shrewd, incisive, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, selfless, heroic, and smart**

 **Name: James**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Jay mother**

 **Appearance: Long spiky orange hair that goes to the middle of her back, dark red eyes, triple I cup breasts, sexy curves and hips**

 **Personality: Nice, chilled, loving, kind, shrewd, keen, canny, wise, sagacious, bold, playful, caring, laid-back, determined, upbeat, lionhearted, brave, fearless, and battle maniac**

 **Name: Jessie**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **James mother**

 **Name: Dianne**

 **Personality: Chilled, nonchalant, teasing, seductive to her husband, caring, kind-hearted, battle maniac, incisive, decisive, sharp, sharp-witted, keen, quick-witted, easygoing, mellow, and thoughtful**

 **Appearance: O cups breasts, silky spiky violet hair that goes to her waist, a heart-shaped ass, gray eyes, dark skin, sexy curves and hips**

 **Height: 7'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **James Father**

 **Name: John**

 **Personality: Unyielding, unwavering, helpful, assertive, battle maniac, kind-hearted, shrewd, strategic, logical, rational, sensible, level-headed, realistic, outspoken, fun-Loving, honest, frank, direct, truthful, laid-back, cool-headed, down-to-earth**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and lean shredded muscular body, dark skin, sky blue spiky hair, dark red eyes**

 **Height: 7'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **James Brother**

 **Appearance: White silver spikey hair, orange eyes, a well-toned and ripped lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Personality: Nonchalant, playful, battle maniac, thoughtful, determined, inquisitive, kind, gentle, friendly, chilled, mellow, placid, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, sharp-witted, keen, wise, intelligent, prudent, diligent**

 **Name: Jack**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **James Sister**

 **Appearance: Spiky Black hair that goes to the middle of her back, blue eyes, double K cup breasts, a heart-shaped ass, dark skin, sexy curves and hips**

 **Personality: Smart, wise, shrewd, keen, canny, teasing, nice, kind, forgiving, battle maniac, courageous, bold, laid-back, bookworm, tender, warm, sweet, judicious, cheerful, astute, positive, straight forward**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Name: Jess**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Jessie brother**

 **Appearance: Yellow eyes, spiky light red hair, a well-toned and ripped lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Personality: Forgiving, thoughtful, cheerful, battle maniac, determined, relentless, good-hearted, jovial, responsible, shrewd, strategic, keen, canny, sagacious, unyielding, loyal, faithful**

 **Name: Jake**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Jessie Sister**

 **Name: Sarah**

 **Personality: Caring, thoughtful, kind-hearted, smart, courageous, battle maniac, benevolent, independent, long-headed, cool-headed, down-to-earth, reasonable, big-hearted, easygoing, wise, intelligent, shrewd, strategic**

 **Appearance: Triple N cups breasts, a plump heart-shaped ass, dark skin, silky spiky hot pink hair that goes to her waist, sexy curves and hips**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Jay cousin**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and muscular, spiky green hair blue eyes, dark skin**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Personality: Carefree, affectionate, sweet, calm, easygoing, fun-loving, cheery, caring, nice, kind-hearted, thoughtful, mature, incisive, decisive, assertive, forceful, confident, analytical, laid-back, tolerant, calm, level-headed, pragmatic, savvy, battle maniac, warm-hearted, reasonable**

 **Name: Mike**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**


	2. Chapter 2 Updated

**Jay maids**

 **#1**

 **First twin**

 **Name: Avery**

 **Species: Half devil and half-human**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Appearance: Has Double D cups breasts, shoulder-length blonde hair, yellow eyes, sexy hips and curves, pale skin, and a bubble butt**

 **Personality: Stern, stoic, serious about helping and taking care of Jay and very violent and dangerous if you disrespect or hurt Jay, incredibly smart, independent, inquisitive, determined, adventurous, down-to-earth, realistic, astute, acute, perceptive**

 **Second twin**

 **Name: Eve**

 **Appearance: Same as Avery**

 **Height: Same as Avery**

 **Species: Same as Avery**

 **Personality: Carefree, childish, like to tease Jay, playful, empathetic, battle maniac, energetic, shrewd, loyal, devoted, committed, canny, sweet, kind-hearted, gentle, friendly, decisive**

 **Powers:**

 **Devil Slayer Magic**

 **Super Human Strength**

 **Super Human Speed and Agility**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Shadow Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Kung Fu and Boxing**

 **Master at gunslinger and swordswomanship**

 **Forms:**

 **Eternion Devil Force**

 **Rebuke Devil Force**

 **Natural Devil Force**

 **Half Devil Form**

 **Devil Form**

 **#2**

 **Name: Angelina**

 **Species: Saiyan Goddess**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Appearance: Shoulder-length black hair tied into a ponytail, EE cups breasts, light brown skin, and a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Lust for battle, kind-hearted, caring, thoughtful, courageous, gentle, overprotective of her friends and family, tactical, strategic, loving, selfless, brave, bold, confident, tender, jovial**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at martial arts and karate**

 **Master at Bo Staffs**

 **Powers:**

 **Ki Manipulation**

 **Zenki**

 **Godlike strength**

 **Godlike Agility and Speed**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Godlike Durability**

 **Flight**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-1760**

 **Super Saiyan 1-4**

 **Super Saiyan God**

 **Super Saiyan Blue**

 **Ultra Instinct**

 **#3**

 **Name: Charlie**

 **Species: Goddess**

 **Appearance: JJ cups breasts, neck-length dark red hair, light orange eyes, light skin, a round plump butt, sexy hips and curves, a well-built and curvy body**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Personality: Sweet, kind, a little arrogant and cocky, show mercy to her enemies, playful, smart, have a strong sense of honor, canny, sagacious, judicious, shrewd, insightful, perceptive, casual, mellow, tranquil, mature**

 **Powers:**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Strength**

 **Godlike Durability**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Time Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Shadow Manipulation**

 **True Flight**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-1890**

 **Sharingan**

 **Mangekyuo Sharingan**

 **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Rinne-Sharingan**

 **Susanoo**

 **Full Susanoo**

 **Perfect Susanoo**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at computers**

 **Master at judo, kung fu, Boxing, Brawling, Kick Boxing and Muay Thai**

 **Master at katanas and heavy machine guns**

 **#4**

 **Name: Maya**

 **Species: Archangel**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Appearance: Platinum blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back, hazel brown eyes, triple E breasts, tan skin, and a plump ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Cheerful, very energetic, open-minded, sarcastic, very overprotective of Jabez, smart, benevolent, has a passion for justice, warm, firm, noble, pure-hearted, angelic, selfless, heroic, feisty**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Master at Swordsmanship**

 **Master at Muay Thai, Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, and wrestling**

 **Powers:**

 **Flight**

 **Super Human Strength**

 **Super Human Speed and Agility**

 **Super Human Durability**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-67900**

 **#5**

 **Name: Stephanie**

 **Species: Demon, Mutant, Soul Reaper, Human, and Hollow**

 **Appearance: Light skin, purple hair that goes to the middle of her back, triple F cup breasts, black eyes, bubble butt, sexy hips, and curves**

 **Personality: Sadistic and cruel to her enemies and show no mercy to them but nice, kind, gentle, sweet, patient to her family, incredibly smart, intelligent, knowledgeable, and wise**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at gunslinger**

 **Master acrobatics**

 **Master at Taekwondo, Boxing, Kick Boxing, and Karate**

 **Powers:**

 **Super Human Strength**

 **Super Human Speed and Agility**

 **Super Human Stamina and Durability**

 **Heat Vision**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Intangible**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-90000**

 **Half Hollow Mask**

 **Full Hollow Mask**

 **Zanpukato Spirit**

 **True Final Form**

 **#6**

 **Name: Angelica**

 **Species: Fallen Angel**

 **Appearance: Has light silver hair that goes to the middle tied into pigtails, triple D cup breasts, a round plump butt, pale skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Incredibly smart, goofy, clumsy, playful, kind-hearted, like to joke and mock at her enemies, very loyal to Jay, independent, determined, stubborn, unyielding, unwavering, light-hearted, calm, nonchalant**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at swordsmanship, gunslinger, and stealth**

 **Master at Mixed Martial arts**

 **Master at acrobatics**

 **Powers:**

 **Magic**

 **Haki**

 **Ki**

 **Chakra**

 **Flight**

 **Super Human Strength**

 **Super Human Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Godlike Durability**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Forms**

 **Kaioken 1-800000**

 **#7**

 **Name: Julie**

 **Species: Half Kryptonian and half vampire**

 **Appearance: Blue-green hair that goes to her waist tied into twin tails, light skin, dark green eyes, a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Personality: Strict, very serious about her job, smart, kind, nice, stern, stoic, protective, helpful, astute, acute, sagacious, canny, shrewd, judicious**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as a Kryptonian and Vampire**

 **Intangible**

 **Atom Manipulation**

 **Haki**

 **Ki**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-789000**

 **Prime One Million**

 **Full Cowling 1%-600000%**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Acrobatics and Stealth**

 **Master at Nunchunks, sniper rifles, and submachine guns**

 **Master at Karate, Kung Fu, Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling, and Kick Boxing**

 **#8**

 **Name: Akiza**

 **Appearance: Golden yellow wavy hair that goes to her waist, reddish-orange eyes, fair skin, sexy hips and curves, double F cups breasts, a bubble ass**

 **Personality: Sweet, kind, goofball, seductive to Jabez, playful, chilled, warm-hearted, genial, good-natured, good-humored, fun-loving, wholesome, noble**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Species: Humanoid Dragon Goddess**

 **Powers:**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Cosmic Manipulation**

 **Atom Manipulation**

 **Godlike Strength**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Durability and Stamina**

 **True Flight**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-6790090**

 **Super Form**

 **Hyper Form**

 **Legendary Form**

 **Dark Form**

 **Dragon Form**

 **Goddess Form**

 **Dragon Goddess Form**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Stealth and Acrobatics**

 **Master at Heavy Weapons**

 **Master Wrestling, Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Kung Fu, and Kick Boxing**

 **#9**

 **Name: Jennifer**

 **Species: Humanoid Phoenix Goddess**

 **Appearance: Dark scarlet red-orange hair that goes to the middle of her back, triple G cup breasts, a round plump ass, fair skin**

 **Personality: Clumsy, nice, empathetic, battle maniac, benevolent, compassionate, caring, thoughtful, genius, laid-back, analytical, canny, loyal, faithful, large-hearted, strategic, decisive, incisive, observant**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Godlike Strength**

 **Godlike Speed and Manipulation**

 **Godlike Stamina and Durability**

 **Juubi Eyes**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-6790909**

 **Phoenix Form**

 **Goddess Form**

 **Phoenix Goddess Form**

 **Darkspine Form**

 **Ultra Form**

 **Ultra Instinct**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Master at Swordsmanship, sniper rifles, scythe, submachine guns, and pistols**

 **Master at Muay Thai, Boxing, Karate Arts**

 **#10**

 **Name: Nightshade**

 **Species: Werewolf**

 **Appearance: Shoulder-length ruby red hair, fair skin, dark gray eyes, triple E cup breasts, a bubble ass**

 **Personality: Ruthless, forgiving, carefree, chilled, oddball, thoughtful, cheerful, upbeat, weird, quirky, optimistic, positive, jolly, intelligent, impulsive**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Stamina**

 **Nuclear and Radiation Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Werewolf form**

 **Kaioken 1-99999900000**

 **Ultra Form**

 **Bloodlust Mode**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at computers**

 **Master at acrobatics**

 **Master at axes, spear, machine guns, knives, heavy machine guns**

 **Master at Mixed Martial arts**

 **#11**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **Species: 5'9**

 **Personality: A little bit of cocky, keen, nonchalant, chilled, laid-back, goofy, caring, thoughtful, jokey, light-hearted, and witty**

 **Appearance: Wears red lipstick, a scar on her left eye and right eye, a mixture of blue and black hair that goes to her waist, sky blue eyes, triple G cup breasts, and a heart-shaped ass**

 **Powers:**

 **Godlike Strength and Stamina**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Durability**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Judo, Kickboxing, Karate, Wrestling, and Boxing**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-689890899**

 **Ssj 1-6**

 **Ssj God 1-5**

 **Ssj Blue 1-3**

 **Ultra Instinct**

 **#12**

 **Name: Amber**

 **Nickname: Mata**

 **Species: Half-mutant and half goddess**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Appearance: Triple E cup breasts but cover with bandages that look like she has no breast, a** **round plump ass, tan skin, dark scarlet ruby red-orange hair that goes to her waist, bangs on her forehead, violet eyes**

 **Personality: Tomboyish a little bit, nice, dangerous, caring, forgiving, genius, a passion for justice, shy a little bit, realistic, down-to-earth, honest, truthful, trustful, and tsundere sometimes**

 **Powers:**

 **Godlike Strength and Stamina**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Molecule Manipulation**

 **Metal Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Brawling, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, and Judo**

 **Master at Swordsmanship**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-699999999**

 **Super Form**

 **Dark Form**

 **Jay cousins**

 **#1**

 **Name: Joe**

 **Species: Same Species as Jabez**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Appearance: Has spiky red-orange hair with bangs on his forehead, a well-toned and lean muscular body, black eyes, dark skin**

 **Personality: Very energetic, courageous, benevolent, independent, clever, cheerful, battle maniac, goofy, shrewd, strategic, incisive, decisive, analytical, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, resourceful, wise, selfless, brave, fearless, bold, jolly, merry, joyous, straight forward, reliable, dependable**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **#2**

 **Name: Reshun**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark gold hair with bangs on the side of his face, dark sky blue eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Personality: Cheerful, mature, bold, laid-back, playful, battle maniac, astute, acute, merciful, nice, kind-hearted, selfless, honest, large-hearted, easygoing, wise, intelligent, analytical, happy, shrewd, canny, keen, sharp, sanguine**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **#3**

 **Name: Blair**

 **Appearance: Triple M cup breasts, spiky dark blue hair that goes to her waist with bangs on her forehead, dark brown eyes, dark skin, sexy hips and curves, a round plump ass,**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Personality: Laid-back, chilled, benevolent, thoughtful, battle maniac, shrewd, strategic, sagacious, incisive, decisive, selfless, soft-hearted, easygoing, wise, intelligent, mellow, chilled, judicious, observant, sharp-eyed, analytical**

 **Species: Same as Species as Jabez**

 **Powers: Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Skills: Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Forms: Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#4**

 **Name: Aiden**

 **Appearance: Double K cup breasts, spiky light pink hair that goes to the middle of her back, dark red-orange eyes, sexy hips and curves, a heart-shaped bubbly ass**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Personality: Laid-back, chilled, playful, loyal, kind-hearted, gentle, nice, a strong sense of justice, battle maniac, blunt, wise, judicious, insightful, perceptive, acute, astute, clever, devoted, faithful, joyful, trustworthy, responsible, friendly, tender-hearted, warm-hearted**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same as Jabez**

 **#5**

 **Name: Judy**

 **Appearance: Dark spiky silver shoulder-length hair, gray eyes, L cup breasts, a heart-shaped plump ass, sexy curves and hips, dark skin**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Personality: Sweet, kind, shrewd, analytical, playful, laid-back, gentle, outgoing, friendly, insightful, astute, acute, merciful, battle maniac, brave, heroic, selfless, influential, persuasive, tough, incisive, keen, observant, tactical, mellow, easygoing, placid**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#6**

 **Name: Adonis**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and lean muscular body, dark skin, blue eyes, spiky metallic dark red hair**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, playful, bold, ballsy, laid-back, mellow, tolerant, placid, easygoing, rational, reasonable, cool-headed, down-to-earth, blunt, battle manic, level-headed, shrewd, keen, sharp, intelligent, strategic, bold, daring, daredevil**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#7**

 **Name: Butch**

 **Appearance: Spiky golden yellow hair, light brown eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Personality: Gentle, compassionate, caring, thoughtful, assertive, forceful, confident, jovial, exuberant, calm, cool, collected, chilled, battle manic, incisive, keen, sharp-witted, canny, eagle-eyed, quick-witted, intelligent, wise, sagacious, insightful, perceptive**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#8**

 **Name: Buck**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark blue hair, dark brown eyes, dark chocolate skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: A passion for justice, battle maniac, playful, laid-back, kind-hearted, goofy, light-hearted, easygoing, wise, intelligent, shrewd, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, rational, wise, analytical, acute, judicious, nice, truthful, sharp, eagle-eyed**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#9**

 **Name: Christopher**

 **Appearance: Light brown eyes, spiky neon yellow hair, dark skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body,**

 **Personality: Oddball, nice, sweet, chilled, caring, battle maniac, amusing, humorous, joyful, jokey, witty, nonchalant, animated, laid-back, incisive, decisive, calm, even-tempered, easygoing, tolerant, mellow, wise, judicious, sensible, level-headed, realistic, astute, acute, masculine, spirited, determined**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#10**

 **Name: Draconian**

 **Appearance: Dark hazel brown eyes, metallic dark aero blue hair, dark Skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Nonchalant, laid-back, gutsy, straight forward, battle maniac, calm, cool, collected, level-headed, rational, wise, shrewd, analytical, intelligent, incisive, decisive, strategic, hopeful, imaginative, visionary, positive, loyal, lionhearted, manly**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#11**

 **Name: Zachary**

 **Appearance: Dark gold Eyes, spiky neon indigo hair, dark skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Smartass, carefree, open-minded, methodical, th** **oughtful, battle maniac, cool-headed, shrewd, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, keen, canny, sagacious, intellectual, mellow, chilled, placid, savvy, knowledgeable, laid-back, discreet, tactical, good-humored, hilarious**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#12**

 **Name: Denim**

 **Appearance: Hazel gold eyes, spiky dark scarlet red hair, dark skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Forgiving, battle maniac, benevolent, very energetic, amusing, upbeat, kind, well-meaning, compassionate, shrewd, judicious, analytical, laid-back, tol** **erant, entertaining, light-hearted, good-hearted, mature, perceptive, savvy**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#13**

 **Name: Diesel**

 **Appearance: Spiky ruby blue hair, dark blood-red eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Personality: Kind, nice, teasing, caring, battle maniac, loving, insightful, perceptive, astute, acute, merciful, incisive, decisive, strategic, affectionate, shrewd, sagacious, savvy, level-headed, optimistic, cool-headed**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#14**

 **Name: Caroline**

 **Appearance: Double N cup breasts, a round plump bubbly butt, milk chocolate skin**

 **Personality: Cheerful, kind, sweet, benevolent, independent, playful, vivacious, vigorous, assertive, forceful, confident, wise, insightful, protective, intelligent, worldly-wise, analytical, supportive, loving, keen, hawk-eyed, sharp-eyed, canny**

 **Height: 5'10 and a half**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#15**

 **Name: Marilyn**

 **Appearance: Dark silver eyes, gray hair that goes to the middle of her back, triple M cup breasts, chocolate skin, a round plump bubble butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Courageous, carefree, battle maniac, kind-hearted, lively, entertaining, brave, influential, intellectual, jolly, casual, relaxed, analytical, sharp-witted, keen, canny, dauntless, undaunted, lionhearted, fearless, easygoing**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#16**

 **Name: Katina**

 **Appearance: Double O cup breasts, spiky shoulder-length ghost-white Hair, ruby-red eyes, a round plump heart-shaped ass, dark chocolate skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Genius, wise, kind-hearted, cheerful, relentless, battle maniac, strategic, sharp, quick-witted, calm, mellow, a woman of her word, charming, persuasive, confident, determined, unwavering, light-hearted,** **wise, intelligent, astute, acute, forgiving, tender, warm, loyal**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#17**

 **Name: Leah**

 **Appearance: Spiky jet black hair that goes to her waist and tied into a ponytail, dark orange eyes, triple H cup breasts, milk ch** **ocolate skin, a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Eccentric, straight forward, battle maniac, wise, sympathetic, empathic, soft-hearted, funny, laid-back, chummy, respectful, well mannered, insightful, perceptive, judicious, intelligent, shrewd, strategic, polite**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#18**

 **Name: Bruta**

 **Appearance: Double H cup breasts, spiky dark scarlet red hair that goes to the middle of her back tied into twin tails, light yellow eyes, dark chocolate skin, a round plump butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: A strong sense of justice and a passion for it, goofy, very wise, carefree, chilled, battle maniac, sweet, playful, smart-alecky, incisive, keen, sharp-witted, quick-witted, calm, mellow, easygoing, fair, honest, truthful, outspoken, sagacious, observant, sharp-eyed, placid, fun, broad-minded**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#19**

 **Name: Annie**

 **Appearance: K cup breasts, curly spiky ruby red hair that goes to her waist, garnet Eyes, chocolate skin, a bubble butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Determined, sp** **unky, laid-back, independent, benevolent, bold, open-minded, battle maniac, attentive, sharp-eyed, shrewd, keen, insightful, perceptive, canny, astute, acute, forgiving, nice, gentle**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#20**

 **Name: Harlow**

 **Appearance: J cup breasts, wavy spiky dark purple hair that goes the middle of her back, light red Eyes, ebony skin, heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Gentle, empathetic, battle maniac, caring, relentless, cheerful, playful, chilled, teasing, nonchalant, placid, savvy, rational, wise, shrewd, analytical, level-headed, sensible, insightful, perceptive, jovial, supportive, loyal, cool-headed**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **#21**

 **Name: Jezebel**

 **Appearance: Double O cup breasts, brown eyes, should-length metallic dark red-orange hair, dark skin, a heart-shaped round plump butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Sweet, sarcastic, empathetic, battle maniac, caring, amusing, independent, bubbly, bouncy, selfless, honest, judicious, sagacious, observant, highly intelligent, wise, laid-back, placid, easygoing, jolly, buoyant, merry**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#22**

 **Name: Jett**

 **Appearance: L cup breasts, coal-black eyes, spiky turquoise hair that goes to her waist, a heart-shaped bubbly ass, milk chocolate skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Empathetic, benevolent, ballsy, determined, spunky, battle maniac, sweet, playful, brave, heroic, fearless, dauntless, insightful, perceptive, intellectual, jokey, tolerant, placid,even-tempered, savvy, sharp, incisive, sharp-witted, keen, canny, eagle-eyed, quick-witted, calm, quick on her feet, a woman of her word, easygoing, lionhearted**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**


	3. Chapter 3 Updated

**More of Jay Family Members**

 **#1**

 **Jay twin brother**

 **Name: Colt**

 **Appearance: Spiky jet black hair (Super Saiyan Teen Gohan Hair Style from Dragon Ball Z), light blue eyes, dark skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Snarky, sarcastic, laid-back, compassionate, battle maniac, shrewd, strategic, wise, inspiring, selfless, blunt, incisive, agreeable, outspoken, canny, decisive, wise, intelligent, smartass, astute, acute, easygoing, chilled, hawk-eyed, observant, nonchalant, cool-headed, level-headed, long-headed, rational**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#2**

 **Name: Darby (Jay other twin brother)**

 **Appearance: Black adult Gohan hairstyle, dark red eyes, dark skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Very vulgar and foul-mouthed, battle maniac, smartass, steadfast, playful, teasing, selfless, loyal, caring, affectionate, shrewd, sagacious, savvy, insightful, perceptive, acute, astute, compassionate, loving, wise guy, incisive, decisive, quirky, assertive, forceful, confident, kind, nice, placid, calm, nonchalant, giving**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#3**

 **Name: Ryder (Jay Uncle)**

 **Appearance: Has spiky dark bloodshot re** **d hair, orange eyes, a well-toned and shredded lean muscular body, ebony skin**

 **Personality: Lone wolf, b** **attle maniac, selfless, kind, laid-back, chilled, strategic, analytical, tolerant, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, keen, wise, canny, easygoing, quick on his feet, placid, even-tempered, incisive, decisive, shrewd, judicious, sage**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#4**

 **Name: Rocco (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Personality: Hearty, lone wolf, battle maniac, genius, independent, confident, merciful, empathetic, forgiving, incisive, decisive, canny, intelligent, knowledgeable, assertive, forceful, wise, astute, acute, shrewd, blunt, truthful, honest, sanguine, sagacious, teasing**

 **Appearance: Lime green spiky hair, bloodshot red eyes, a well-ton** **ed and ripped lean muscular body, dark chocolate skin**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#5**

 **Name: Aella (Jay Aunt)**

 **Personality: Very selfless, sweet, proud, genius, battle maniac, worldly-wise, knowledgeable, incisive, keen, sh** **arp-witted, ca** **nny, confident, fu** **n-loving, honest, nice, tender, warm, big-hearted, reliable, dependable, trustworthy, responsible, sanguine**

 **Appearance: Triple O cup breasts, curly spiky dark scarlet red hair that goes to her waist, light brown eyes, a** **heart-shaped plump ass, chocolate skin**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#6**

 **Name: Aqua (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Personality: Kind-hearted, seductive to Rocco, giving, selfless, battle maniac, analytical, observant, wise, intelligent, quick-witted, sharp-witted, keen, canny, wise, gentle, determined, dedicated, loyal, canny, savvy, warm-hearted, resourceful**

 **Appearance: Triple K cup breasts, dark chocolate skin, a heart-shaped ass, spiky purple hair that goes to the middle of her back, hazel gold eyes**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#7**

 **Name: Ranger (Jay Uncle)**

 **Appearance: Has spiky American gold hair, silver eyes, a well-toned and ripped lean muscular Body, dark chocolate skin**

 **Personality: Cunning, genius, battle maniac, big-hearted, caring, strategic, sharp, clear-sighted, open-minded, tender-hearted, devoted, selfless, shrewd, canny, sharp-witted, quick-witted, faithful, easygoing, calm, mellow, tactical**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#8**

 **Name: Blade (Jay Cousin)**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and muscular body, gray eyes, spiky aero blue hair, chocolate skin**

 **Personality: Honest, selfless, battle maniac, forgiving, laid-back, wise, intelligent, easygoing, shrewd, canny, eagle-eyed, tolerant, chilled, friendly, faithful, knowledgeable, wise, placid**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#9**

 **Name: Axel (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Spiky light silver hair, a well-toned and lean muscular body, red eyes, ebony skin**

 **Personality: Responsible, sharp-witted, keen, selfless, battle maniac, loyal, faithful, a man of his word, influential, canny, wise, quick-witted, incisive, decisive, forceful, hopeful, positive**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#10**

 **Name: Lola (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Triple H cup breasts, sexy hips and curves, jet black spiky wavy hair that goes to her waist, aero blue eyes, a heart-shaped ass, dark skin**

 **Personality: Tough, shrewd, astute, acute, jolly, merry, cheerful, kind, genius, battle maniac, analytical, laid-back, tolerant, mellow, sympathetic, tender, logical, reasonable, level-headed, cool-headed, rational, fun-loving, observant, hawk-eyed, sharp**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#11**

 **Name: Ruby (Jay Cousin)**

 **Personality: Straight forward, strategic, trustworthy, independent, lone wolf, smart, battle maniac, giving, selfless, empathic, astute, acute, merciful, intelligent, shrewd, keen, insightful, perceptive, canny, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed**

 **Appearance: Triple J cup breasts, spiky garnet hair that goes to her waist, garnet eyes, a heart-shaped ass, dark skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#12**

 **Name: Amelia (Jay Aunt)**

 **Personality: Caring, loving, battle maniac, determined, unwavering, strategic, sharp, analytical, incisive, gentle, friendly, shrewd, attentive, strong-willed, tactical, ballsy, gutsy**

 **Appearance: Double M cup breasts, has spiky indigo hair that goes to the middle of her back, violet eyes, milk chocolate skin, a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#13**

 **Name: Xena (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Personality: Laid-back, easygoing, mellow, honest, trustworthy, battle maniac, thoughtful, well-meaning, nice, kind-hearted, merciful, shrewd, strategic, decisive, analytical, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed**

 **Appearance: Double K cup breasts, dark chocolate skin, a round plump bubble butt, spikey light orange-red hair that goes to her waist, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#14**

 **Name: Katty (Jay Cousin)**

 **Personality: Thoughtful, humble, battle maniac, jovial, confident, plain-spoken, realistic, down-to-earth, genius, strategic, analytical, wise, canny, rational, pragmatic, logical, blunt, self-control**

 **Appearance: Has spiky light brown hair that goes to middle of her back, chocolate skin, triple J cup breasts, a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#15**

 **Name: Xeno (** **Jay uncle)**

 **Appearance: Has spiky light ruby blue hair, dark red eyes, a well-toned and shredded lean muscular body, milk chocolate skin**

 **Personality: Big-hearted, keen, perky, battle maniac, insightful, perceptive, fearless, heroic, caring, bold, lively, selfless, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, fun-loving, canny, hopeful, canny**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#16**

 **Name: Sammy (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Triple N cup breasts, spiky dark scarlet hair that goes to her waist, dark green eyes, chocolate skin, electric candy red dragon markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, crimson te** **al blue tribal phoenix markings on the middle of her chest, neon hot pink tribal god and devil markings on the middle of her back**

 **Personality: Selfless, giving, nice, assertive, forceful, chilled, battle maniac, playful, teasing, insightful, perceptive, acute, astute, intelligent, shrewd, keen, canny, judicious, kind-hearted, sweet, sagacious**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#17**

 **Name: Lorie (Jay Cousin)**

 **Appearance: Triple O cup breasts, spiky dark blue hair that goes to the middle of her back, sky blue eyes, ebony skin, a round plump butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Respectful, confident, laid-back, mellow, placid, calm, battle maniac, genius, chilled, independent, acute, wise, insightful, perceptive, tough, brave, bold, daring, strategic, resourceful, judicious, canny**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#18**

 **Name: Akari (Jay Aunt)**

 **Appearance: Dark skin, a bubble butt, sexy hips and curves, double M cup breasts, spiky dark sapphire hair that goes to the middle of her back, light red eyes**

 **Personality: Hearty, forgiving, battle maniac, acute, astute, selfless, giving, playful, even-tempered, discerning, clear-sighted, resourceful, insightful, perceptive, fearless, brave, sweet, nice, romantic, discreet**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#19**

 **Name: Kate (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Chocolate skin, a heart-shaped ass, sexy hips and curves, triple O cup breasts, dark green eyes, spiky light silver hair that goes to her waist**

 **Personality: Easygoing, sharp-witted, nonchalant, battle maniac, relentless, kind, selfless, gentle, independent, a woman of her word, quick-witted, wise, knowledgeable, intelligent, incisive, decisive, analytical, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, laid-back**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#20**

 **Name: Dean (Jay Cousin)**

 **Personality: A passion for justice, genius, tactical, discreet, independent, benevolent, bold, goofy, determined, battle maniac, selfless, forceful, hopeful, shrewd, keen, insightful, perceptive, canny, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed**

 **Appearance: Spiky white hair, milk chocolate skin, a well-toned and lean muscular body, lime green eyes**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skils as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **#21**

 **Name: Maddox (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Personality: A strong sense of justice, determined, spunky, chilled, laid-back, smart, clumsy, battle maniac, placid, accepting, even-tempered, astute, incisive, wise, acceptable, agreeable, nonchalant, calm, savvy, perceptive, insightful**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark blue hair, dark silver eyes, a well-toned and shredded lean muscular body, dark chocolate skin**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#22**

 **Name: Alex (Jay Cousin)**

 **Personality: Sweet, kind, benevolent, bold, courageous, carefree, laid-back, genius, chilled, battle maniac, shrewd, worldly-wise, knowledgeable, perceptive, insightful, nice, selfless, optimistic, outgoing, friendly, jovial, confident, plain-spoken**

 **Appearance: Spiky sky blue hair that goes to her waist tied into a ponytail, ruby-red eyes, triple K cup breasts, dark skin, a heart-shaped bubble butt**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#23**

 **Name: Mercedes (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Personality: Goofy, a strong sense of justice and a passion for it too, spunky, independent, playful, teasing, battle maniac, acute, mellow, laid-back, canny, wise, placid, calm, cool, collected**

 **Appearance: Triple L cup breasts, dark skin, spiky ruby red hair that goes to her back tied into twin tails, rose eyes, a round plump curved ass**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#24**

 **Name: Mikko (Jay Uncle)**

 **Appearance: Spiky light gold hair, dark yellow eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body, dark skin**

 **Personality: Genius, shrewd, incisive, nice, merciful, battle maniac, headstrong, straight forward, carefree, spunky, laid-back, chilled, insightful, perceptive, astute, acute, merciful, shrewd, strategic, decisive, incisive, keen, sharp-witted**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#25**

 **Name: Buster (Jay Cousin)**

 **Appearance: A we** **ll-toned and lean muscular body, spiky dark bloodshot red hair, turquoise eyes, dark skin**

 **Personality: Spunky, methodical, thoughtful, cheerful, playful, kind-hearted, show mercy to his Enemies, battle maniac, worldly-wise, discerning, wise, intelligent, shrewd, strategic, acute, astute, insightful**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#26**

 **Name: Dagger (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Spiky neon orange hair, neon blue eyes, dark skin, a well-toned and ripped a lean muscular body**

 **Personality: Thoughtful, adventurous, trustworthy, honest, jovial, playful, benevolent, courageous, lone wolf, battle maniac, friendly, outgoing, brave, heroic, loyal, unselfish, responsible, reliable, truthful, canny, astute, acute, canny, wise, shrewd**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#27**

 **Name: Sadie (Jay Aunt)**

 **Appearance: Spiky neon pink hair that goes to the middle of her back, purple eyes, double L cup breasts, dark skin, a heart-shaped ass**

 **Personality: Genius, spunky, goofy, thoughtful, nice, kind-hearted, caring, battle maniac, loving, feisty, fun-loving, shrewd, determined, daredevil, selfless, placid, mellow, easygoing, insightful, judicious, sagacious, strategic**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#28**

 **Name: Shabina (Jay ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Dark skin, double M cup breasts, spiky neon scarlet red hair that goes to her waist, hot pink eyes, a round plump butt, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, nice, laid-back, teasing, mellow, battle maniac, determined, sage, shrewd, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, keen, wise, intelligent, merry, persuasive, hawk-eyed, astute, acute**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#29**

 **Name: Mercia (Jay cousin)**

 **Appearance: Triple K cup breasts, dark skin, a round plump bubble butt, metallic spikey shoulder-length pink hair, indigo eyes, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Clumsy, loyal, faithful, kind-hearted, caring, thoughtful, cheerful, upbeat, energetic, amusing, lively, entertaining, laid-back, placid, easygoing, shrewd, sh** **arp-witted, keen, quick-witted, calm, cool, collected, fearless, heroic**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#30**

 **Name: Katherine (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Double J cup breasts, spiky wavy metallic turquoise hair that goes to the middle of her back, neon purple eyes, sexy hips and curves, a heart-shaped bubbly ass**

 **Personality: Benevolent, genius, laid-back, ruthless a little, straight forward, upbeat, open-minded, energetic, teasing, jokey, truthful, blunt, out-spoken, determined, a woman of her word, forceful, jolly, friendly, perceptive, acute, astute, tactical, shrewd**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#31**

 **Name: Xander (Jay Aunt)**

 **Personality: Caring, kind, teasing, playful, open-minded, a strong sense of justice, empathetic, battle maniac, fair, equable, genial, perceptive, discerning, incisive, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, worldly-wise, intelligent, knowledgeable**

 **Appearance: Spiky neon blue hair that goes to her waist, triple I cup breasts, a round plump butt, orange eyes, dark skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#32**

 **Name: Breaker or Berserk (Jay-Jay third twin brother)**

 **Appearance: Look exactly like Colt but with Black Adult Gohan hairstyle, neon dark blue eyes**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, a strong sense of justice and a passion for it too, playful, battle maniac, benevolent, wise, empathetic, charming, caring, carefree, laid-back, analytical, warmhearted, selfless, honest, soft-hearted, truthful, peacemonger, peacemaker, peace-lover, open-minded, helpful, outgoing, sagacious, forgiving, merciful**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Forms as Jay**

 **#33**

 **Name: Blaze (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Triple O cup breasts, a heart-shaped ass, dark sky blue eyes, spiky shoulder-length pink hair, dark chocolate skin, sexy hips and curves**

 **Personality: Kind, laid-back, battle maniac, sweet, benevolent, upbeat, bold, warm, big-hearted, light-hearted, trustworthy, responsible, knowledgeable, insightful, perceptive, shrewd, strategic, decisive**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#34**

 **Name: Cleo (Jay Aunt)**

 **Appearance: Spiky ruby red hair that goes to her waist, blue eyes, double I cup breasts, a heart-shaped bubble butt, dark skin**

 **Personality: Nice, playful, teasing, chilled, smart, courageous, battle maniac, savvy, wise, long-headed, loving, romantic, mellow, calm, fearless, brave, dauntless, positive, strategic, astute, acute, insightful, perceptive**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#35**

 **Name: Delilah (Jay cousin)**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark scarlet red hair that goes to the middle of her back, ruby blue eyes, chocolate skin, a bubble butt, double J cup breasts**

 **Personality: A strong sense of justice, kind-hearted, battle maniac, sweet, nice, friendly, chirpy, buddy-buddy, jovial, cool, chilled, confident, light-hearted, happy, mellow, easygoing, observant, sharp-eyed, eagle-eyed, intelligent, keen, canny, wise, shrewd, big-hearted**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **#36**

 **Name: Rosa (Jay Ancestor)**

 **Appearance: Chocolate skin, triple L cup breasts, sexy hips and curves, jet bl** **ack eyes, spiky rose pink hair that goes to her waist, a round plump big ass**

 **Personality: Kind, benevolent, snarky, determined, spunky, battle maniac, carefree, laid-back, genius, witty, sharp, jokey, incisive, clear-sighted, quick on her feet, analytical, caring, easygoing, placid, decisive, tactical, clever, perceptive**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**


	4. Chapter 4 Updated

**Name:Corian**

 **Appearance:Spikey Black Hair,Multi Neon Color eyes,Dark Skin,a Well toned and Muscular body,a scar on his left eye,Metallic Ruby Red Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Aero Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ocean Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Personality:Spunky,Lone Wolf** **,Polite,Kind,Sweet,Chilled,Laid-back,Battle Maniac,Playful,Teasing,Inquisitive,Cheerful,Very Childish,Benevolent,Upbeat,Courageous,Very Bold,Incredible smart,Wise,Empathetic,Independent,Nonchalant,Caring,Thoughtful,Amusing, Creative,Kind-hearted,Respectful,Optimistic,Visionary,Fierce,Blunt,Out-Spoken,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Canny,Insightful,Shrewd**

 **Height:6'9**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same** **Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Baden aka True Omni**

 **Appearance:Spikey Light Red Hair,Multi Color eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular body,a scar on the middle of his chest,Metallic Navy Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Dark Red Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Light Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Personality:Hopeful,Shrewd,Incisive,Nice,Mericful,Sympathetic,Creative,Forceful,Confident,Light-hearted,Friendly,Teasing,Selfless,Fearless,Canny,Wise,Intelligent,Astute,Acute,Breezy,Blithe,Shrewd,Sharp-Witted,Keen,Sharp,Analytical,Perceptive,Attentive,Canny,Sweet**

 **Height:6'6**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old(Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Name: JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Appearance:Dark Brown Eyes but does change colors randomly,Spikey and Wild Black Hair,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular body,Scarlet Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Dark Crismon Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Light Yellow God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Personality:Sweet,kind,genius,wise,creative,amusing,Upbeat,bold,cheerful,Savage,Sage,Knowledgeable,Jolly,Merry,Mellow,Calm,Placid,Rational,Sunny,Shrewd,Strategic,Analytical,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoarynn**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'8**

 **PersonalityKind,Nice,Oddball,Crazy,Buddy-buddy,Modest,Open-Minded,Wise,Idealistic,Hopeful,Shrewd,Intelligent,Analytical,Quirky,Weird,Merry,Happy,Cheerful,Assertive,Mellow,Easygoing,Humble,Insightful,Selfless,Heroic**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic White Hair,Dark Blue Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Forest Green Dragon Markings that goes to his all the way down to his legs,Metallic Sunset Orange on the middle of his chest,Neon Gray God and Devils Markings on the middle of his back,Dark Skin**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouarien**

 **Personality:Spunky,Wise,Determined,Unyielding,Battle Maniac,Selfless,Loving,Caring,Genius,Canny,Observant,Insightful,Perceptive Astute,Acute,Keen,Canny,Casual,Shrewd,Laid-back,Placid,Collected,Even-tempered,Selfless,Brave,Supportive,Accepting,Confident**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Sky Blue Hair,Dark Silver Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular body,Dark Skin,Silver Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Scarlet Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Sky Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:8'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:True Omni God of True Omni Gods or JaCorey**

 **Appearance:Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Musucular body,Dark Brown eyes,Spikey Black Hair with bangs on the side of his face and bangs on his forehead,Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his faceall the way down to his legs,Dark Indigo Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Metallic Amber Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Personality:Positive,Joyous,Joyful,Happy-Go-Lucky,Cheerful,Friendly,Outgoing,Sociable,Hard-Worker,Laid-back,Nonchalant,Incisive,Sharp,Judicious,Genius,Strategic,Jolly,Easygoing,Mellow,Merry,Keen,Sharp,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCourien**

 **Personality:Cocky a little,Arrognant a little,Stubborn,Ruthless,Battle Maniac,Wild,Like to play villian or anti hero,Nonchalant,Genius,Wise,Creative,Kind,Nice,Optimistic,Laid-back,Chilled,Shrewd,Headstrong,Assertive,Forceful,Hopeful,Incisive,Decisive,Quick-Witted,Keen,Sharp,Manly**

 **Appearance:Blood Red Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Neon Blue Hair,Dark Skin,Ocean Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Forest Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoran**

 **Personlity:Nonchalant,Creative,Genius,Wise,Battle Maniac,Relentless,Bold,Wild,Crazy,Kind-hearted,Inspiring,Heroic,Nice,Well Meaning,Masculine,High Spirited,Honest,Truthful,Reliable,Dependable,Responsible,Manly,Brave,Bold,Daring,Fearless,Sagacious,Judicious,Canny,Keen,Sharp**

 **Appearance:Metallic Indigo Eyes,Spikey Neon Red Hair,A well toned and Muscular Body,Badass Phoenix Tattoos on both his arms,Dark Skin,Green Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Red Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Sky Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coran**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Crazy,Genius,Creative,Bold,Determined,Benevolet,Playful,Wild,Outgoing,Merry,Cheerful,Bubbly,Selfless,Funny,Hard-Worker,Intelligent,Keen,Canny,Insightful,Perceptive,Cool-Headed,Laid-back,Unyielding**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6** **'7**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Black Hair,Neon Orange Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Diamond Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Diamond Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Diamond Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Courien**

 **Personality:Laid-back,Caring,Thoughtful,Nice,Battle Maniac,Genius,Wise,Creative,Carefree,Big-hearted,Soft hearted,Funny,Stubborn,Kind,Loving,Romantic,Positive,Analytical,Sharp-Eyed,Jolly,Sagacious,Sage**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'11**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Yellow Hair,Metallic Red Orange Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular body,Dark Skin,Sunset Orange Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Lime Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Yellow God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCorien**

 **Personality:Joyous,Sweet,Respectable,Truthful,Chilled,Chirpy,Sparkling,Well mannered,Hopeful,Forgiving,Merciful,Shrewd,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Astute,Tender-hearted,Warm-hearted,Soft-hearted,Trustworthy,Canny,Decisive,Incisive,Compassionate,Analytical,Tactical**

 **Appearance:Fierce Dark Brown Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Spikey Neon Black Hair with bangs on his forehead,Eletric Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Steel Gray Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,White God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:5'7 and a half**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coarynn**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Genius,Wise,Creative,Kind,Nice,Bold,Determined,Goofy,Good-Natured,Good-hearted,Witty,Hilarious,Relentless,Honest,Faithful,Wise,Intelligent,Judicious,Knowledgeable,Daredevil,Sage,Funny,Discerning,Large-hearted,Selfless,Fearless**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Purple Hair,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Fierce Dark Red Eyes,Neon Ivory Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Diamond Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Crystal Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couarien**

 **Personality:Honor,Courageous,Battle Maniac,Genius,Wise,Creative,Kind-hearted,Spunky,Optimistic,Polite,Patient,Even tempered,Calm,Cool,Mellow,Acute,Incisive,Decisive,Shrewd,Strategic,Daring,Clear-Sighted,Jolly,Hopeful,Keen,Canny,Perceptive**

 **Appearance:Dark chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Neon Green Hair with bangs on the side of his face,Ruby Blue Eyes,Ivory Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ruby Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCourian**

 **Personality:Teasing,Playful,Battle Maniac,Shrewd,Jokey,Light-Hearted,Cheerful,Friendly,Trustworthy,A Man of his word,Happy,Wise,Observant,Canny,Keen,Incisive,Decisive,Jokey,Amusing,Entertaining,Jovial,Persuasive,Hawk-Eyed,Sharp,Quick-Witted**

 **Appearance:Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Neon Jet Black Hair,Dark Red Eyes,Ruby Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Ruby Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ruby Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouarian**

 **Personality:Honor,Weird,Goofball,Knowledgeable,Wise,Shrewd,Incisive,Merry,Positive,Joyous,Joyful,Sweet,Battle Maniac,Equable,Mellow,Easygoing,Analytical,Laid-back,Tolerant,Kind-hearted,Tender,Warm,Gentle,Sharp-Witted,Quick-Witted,Decisive,Intelligent**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Ruby Red Hair,Sky Blue eyes,Ivory Silver Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Emerald Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Eletric Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couarian**

 **Personality:Clumsy,Battle Maniac,Thoughtful,Carefree,Placid,Determined,Unwavering,Devoted,Dedicated,Inspiring,Kind,Kind-hearted,Bizarre,Shrewd,Acute,Astute,Insightful,Savvy,Friendly,Perceptive,Quirky,Equable,Loyal,Fearless,Brave,Knowledgeable**

 **Appearance:Spikey Ruby Blue Hair with bangs on his forehead,Dark Gold eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Crystal Orange Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Eletric Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ruby Indigo God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Courian**

 **Personality:Teasing,Humble,Laid-back,Easygoing,Sharp-Witted,Sharp,Soft-hearted,Battle Maniac,Intelligent,Wise,Worldly-Wise,Sharp,Quick-Witted,Keen,Canny,Calm,Cool,Collected,Shrewd,Astute,Acute,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Level-Headed,Cool-Headed**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'10**

 **Appearance:Dark chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Neon Dark Crimson Red Hair,Metallic Yellow Eyes,Indian Red Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Ivory Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Blood Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Corien**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Determined,Hard-Worker,Imaginative,Joyous,Straight forward,Benevolent,Compassionate,Merry,Gleeful,Incisive,Keen,Sharp-Witted,Decisive,Strategic,Assertive,Quick-Witted,Honest,Mature,Good-Natured,Amiable,Truthful,Visionary,Happy-Go-Lucky,Cheerful**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Spikey Eletric Blue Hair with bangs on his forehead,Crismon Red eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Metallic Eletric Yellow Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Sapphire Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Purple God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coarian**

 **Personality:Cheerful,Battle Maniac,Confident,Analytical,Playful,Savvy,Insightful,Perky,Genial,Acute,Astute,Insightful,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Battle Loving,Battle Crazed,Jolly,Hawk-Eyed,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Shrewd**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Indigo Hair with bangs on his forehead and the side of his face,Metallic Green Eyes,Dark Skin,A well toned and Muscular Body,Ivory Green Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Aquamarine Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Black God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coarien**

 **Personality:Loyal,Battle Maniac,Fun-loving,Sweet,Kind,Jokey,Light hearted,Amusing,Humorous,Bold,Assertive,Daring,Nonchalant,Jolly,Casual,Placid,Easygoing,Decisive,Incisive,Fearless,Brave,Dardevil,Shrewd,Astute,Acute,Heroic**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Red Orange Hair,Dark Skin,Fierce Blue eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Aqua Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Crismon Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon White God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coaran**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Laid-back,Placid,Easygoing,Savvy,Fair,Faithful,Forgiving,Merciful,Cheerful,Positive,Joyous,Joyful,Calm,Cool,Collected,A Man of his word,Judicious,Proud,Chipper,Happy,Impactful,Selfless,Insightful,Sagacious**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'9**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Scarlet Red Hair with bangs on his forehead,Dark Chocolate Skin,Dark Gray Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Teal Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Ruby Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Metallic Ivory God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coaren**

 **Personality:Laid-back,Tolerant,Mellow,Calm,Cool,Collected,Battle Maniac,Selfless,Dependable,Independent,Resourceful,Fearless,Dauntless,Reliable,Shrewd,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Acute,Judicious**

 **Height:6'6**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Crismon Red Hair,Eletric Blue Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Eletric White Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Ivory Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Pearly Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoarian**

 **Personality:Sweet,Kind-hearted,Warm,Supportive,Accepting,** **Discerning,Perceptive,Battle Maniac,Pacifist,Compassionate,Strong-Willed,Joyful,Jokey,Light-hearted,Clear-Sighted,Calm,Cool,Collected,Placid,Patient,Joyous,Intelligent,Keen,Canny,Understanding,Influential**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon White Hair,Dark Yellow Eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Metallic Yellow Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Aquamarine Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Ivory Purple God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoarien**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Personality:Hard-Worker,Intelligent,Insightful,Savvy,Friendly,Forceful,Confident,Calm,Battle Maniac,Peacemaker,Assertive,Knowledgeable,Wise,Worldly-Wise,Easygoing,Placid,Laid-back,Nonchalant,Incisive,Decisive**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Purple Hair,Silver Eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Sapphire Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Sapphire Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his back,Sapphire Orange God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoaren**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'8**

 **Personality:Upbeat,Bold,Heroic,Selfless,Plainspoken,Realistic,Kind,Happy-Go-Lucky,Hopeful,Loving,Caring,Supportive,Battle Maniac,Blunt,Outspoken,Down-to-Earth,Honest,Loyal,Devoted,Dedicated,Heroic**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Eletric Blue Hair,Gray Eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Sapphire Green Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Red Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Eletric Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Coren**

 **Personality:Judicious,Prudent,Influential,Inspiring,Keen,Canny,Strong-Willed,Shrewd,Sagacious,Knowledgeable,Rational,Reasonable,Carefree,Laid-back,Relaxed,Unworried,Intelligent,Battle Maniac,Strong-Minded,Joyful,Vivacious,Selfless,Brave,Genial,Genuine,Easygoing,Mellow**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'1**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Red Orange Hair with bangs on his forehead,Dark Hazel Gold Eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Ruby Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Indian Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ocean Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoaran**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6** **'8**

 **Personality:Strong-Willed,Perky,Goofy,Giving,Selfless,Affectionate,Strong-Minded,Open-Minded,Fatherly,Equable,Hawk-Eyed,Joyful,Fun-Loving,Joyous,Truthful,Shrewd,Acute,Astute,Insightful,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Insightful,Perceptive,Supportive,Analytical,Laid-back,Tolerant**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Crismon Scarlet Red Hair,Dark Neon Blue eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Silver Blue** **Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Ivory Gold Phoenix on the middle of his chest,White Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCoren**

 **Personality:Wild,Independent,Selfless,Daring,Daredevil,Incisive,Decisive,Intelligent,Knowledgeable,Observant,Keen,Canny,Judicious,Sagacious,Sage,Prudent,Jovial,Heroic,Teasing,Playful,Battle Maniac,Fearless,Brave,Shrewd,Strategic,Analytical,Laid-back,Tolerant**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Appearance:Dark Neon Forest Green Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Spikey Neon Electric Blue Hair with bangs on the side of his face,Scarlet Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Blue Gold Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Yellow Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouran**

 **Personality:Affable,Blunt,Incisive,Agreeable,Friendly,Manly,Battle Maniac,Brave,Heroic,Selfess,Oddball,Witty,Hilarious,Jokey,Shrewd,Strategic,Incisive,Decisive,Analytical,Laid-back,Tolerant,Jovial,Confident,Plain-Spoken,Forceful,Bold,Rational,Level-Headed**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'11**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Eletric Blue Hair, Dark Neon Gray Eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Topaz Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Pink Gold Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ivory Purple God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouren**

 **Personality:Admirable,Strategic,Analytical,Judicious,Shrewd,Worldly-Wise,Quick-Witty,Calm,Laid-back,Chilled,Buoyant,Gutsy,Patient,Supportive,Manly,Ballsy,Bold,Assertive,Lionhearted,Forceful,Sharp,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Appearance:Spikey Glowing White Silver Hair,Metallic Red Orange Eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Neon White Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Ivory Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Metallic Neon Ivory Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couran**

 **Personality:Bullish,Positive,Polite,Confident,Battle Maniac,Wise,Chilled,Easygoing,Sharp-Witted,Sunny,Keen,Joyful,Jokey,Witty,Helpful,Serene,Sincere,Selfless,Vigorous,Insightful,Perceptive,Decisive,Strategic,Shrewd,Incisive**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Appearance:Dark chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Neon Scarlet Hair,Ocean Blues Eyes,Purple Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Red Orange Gold Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Emerald Orange God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couren**

 **Personality:Cheery,Assertive,Decisive,Strategic,Good humored,Good natured,Resourceful,Respectful,Battle Maniac,Rosy,Soft Hearted,Easygoing,Wise,Intelligent,Shrewd,Sharp-Witted,Keen,Analytical,Incisive,Quick-Witty,Calm**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Appearance:Spikey Ocean Blue Hair,Sapphire Blue Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Blue Green Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Turquoise Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Green Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouaran**

 **Personality:Humorous,Mellow,Calm,Joyful,Cheerful,Light hearted,Decisive,Strategic,Sharp,Sharp-Witted,Keen,Canny,Battle Maniac,Insightful,Jovial,Witty,Sarcastic,Funny,Hilarious,Selfless,Soft hearted,Light-Hearted,Good humoured,Good natured,Self Control,Self Discipline**

 **Age:Same as JaCoarinn**

 **Height:5'8**

 **Appearance:Spikey Sapphire Blue Hair with bangs on his forehead,Dark Hazel Brown Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Skin,Neon Cream Dragon Markings that goes to face all the way down to his legs,Ruby Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ivory Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:JaCouaren**

 **Personality:Modest,Humble,Equable,Perky,Quick on his feet,A Man of his word,Battle Maniac,Intimidating sometimes,Happy-Go-Lucky,Cheerful,Friendly,Outgoing,Happy,Positive,Humble,Confident,Forceful,Persuasive,Shrewd,Astute,Acute,Insightful,Perceptive,Keen,Canny,Sharp,Observant,Hawk-Eyed,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:6'9**

 **Appearance:Spikey Metallic Scarlet Hair,Dark Neon Sky Blue eyes, Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Scarlet Red Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Diamond Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Metallic Amber Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couaran**

 **Personality:Wise,Incisive,Keen,Sharp-Witted,Quick-Witted,Buoyant,Righteous,Tough,Battle Maniac,Fearless,Brave,Shrewd,Strategic,Insightful,Noble,have a strong sense of Honor,Admirable,Decisive,Quick-Witted,Astute,Acute,Keen,Canny,Sagacious,Judicious**

 **Height:6'10**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Appearance:Spikey Sapphire Red Hair with bangs on the side of his face,Ocean Blue eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Eletric Sky Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Black Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Aqua God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Couaren**

 **Personality:Affable,Blunt,Lovey Dovey,Forgiving,Merciful,Peacemonger,Battle Maniac,Loving,Supportive,Selfless,Honest, Acute,Astute,Insightful,Discerning,Perceptive,Judicious,Playful,Goofy,Clumsy**

 **Age:Same as JaCoariann**

 **Height:5'7 and a half**

 **Appearance:Spikey Neon Sapphire Blue Hair with bangs on his forehead and the of his face,Metallic Sapphire Red Eyes,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Neon Cream Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Beige Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ruby Orange God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Adrian**

 **Personality:Influential,Persuasive,Keen,Canny,Shrewd,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Sharp-Witted,Quick-Witted,Calm,Mellow,Placid,Savvy,Reasonable,Merry,Sunny,Hilarious,Happy-Go-Lucky,Cheerful,Friendly,Outgoing,Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance:Spikey Dark Crismon Red Hair,A well toned and muscular body,Light Hazel Gold Eyes,Dark Skin,Neon Steel Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Dark Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'11**

 **Age:25(physically),999 Centillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Garner**

 **Personality:Sweet,Kind,Shrewd,Strategic,Analytical,Jovial,Astute,Acute,Assertive,Nice,Selfless,Battle Maniac,Sensible,Level-Headed,Plainspoken,Tolerant,Patient,Cool-Headed,Rational,Reasonable,Insightful,Judicious,Sagacious**

 **Appearance:Dark Chocolate,Spikey Neon Golden Hair with bangs on his forehead,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Metallic Purple Eyes,Dark Turquoise Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Ruby Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Emerald Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'0**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 CentuCenti Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Freeman**

 **Personality:Calm,Easygoing,Keen,Shrewd,Analytical,Canny,Genius,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Sharp,Goofy,Fun-loving,Bold,Forceful,Hopeful,Optimistic,Happy,Jolly,Cheerful,Prudent,Straight Forward,Daring,Daredevil,Decisive,Incisive,Keen**

 **Appearance:Fierce Aero Blue Dragon Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Crismon Hair with bangs on the side of his face and forehead,Dark Skin,Navy Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his face,Neon Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his back,Metallic White God and Devil Markings**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Cole**

 **Personality:Self-Discipline,Self-Control,Independent,Even tempered,Placid,Astute,Acute,Merciful,Battle Maniac,Faithful,Positive,Chummy,Accepting,Agreeable,Joyful,Vivacious,Light hearted,Jokey,Laid-back**

 **Appearance:Dark Chocolate Skin,Hazel Brown Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Steel Blue with bangs on his forehead,Neon Red Orange Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Scarlet Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,American Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6** **'10**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Montez**

 **Personality:Quick-Witted,Carefree,Quirky,Sharp,Analytical,Keen,Canny,Strategic,Canny,Jaunty,Chipper,Battle Maniac,Incisive,Decisive,Exuberant,Friendly,Resourceful,Responsible,Trustworthy,Reliable,Hard-Worker,Sagacious,Judicious,Astute,Acute**

 **Appearance:Spikey Dark Blood Red Hair with bangs his forehead,Neon Scarlet Eyes,Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Green Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Light Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Blue Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'1**

 **Age:** **25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Ian**

 **Personality:Shrewd,Canny,Eagle-Eyed,Easygoing,Keen,Analytical,Genius,Wise,Intelligent,Mellow,Kind,Giving,Selfless,Battle Maniac,Loving,Caring,Carefree,Knowledgeable,Warm-hearted,Tender-hearted,Reliable,Resourceful,Decisive,Strategic,Keen,Canny,Astute,Acute,Sharp-Eyed,Hawk-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Appearance:Dark Chocolate Skin,Gold Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Red Orange Hair with bangs on the side of his face,Neon Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Metallic Black Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Forest Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Age:25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Zarner**

 **Personality:Kind-hearted,Nice,Forgiving,Warm,Gentle,Friendly,Jovial,Brave,Fearless,Analytical,Shrewd,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Empathic,Laid-back,Easygoing,Tolerant,Mellow**

 **Appearance:Spikey Light Sky Blue Hair,Dark Skin,Metallic Indigo Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Metallic White Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Sapphire Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Dark Scarlet Red God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Age:** **25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Otustsuki**

 **Personality:Carefree,Trustworthy,Dependable,Selfless,Tenderhearted,Warmhearted,Insightful,Savvy,Perceptive,Battle Maniac,Acute,Mellow,Big hearted,Large-hearted,Good-Humored,Witty,Sharp,Mature,Giving,Considerate,Shrewd,Good-Natured,Canny,Keen**

 **Appearance:Dark Skin,Spikey Neon Yellow Hair with bangs on his forehead,Dark Metallic Gray Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Light Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Black God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Age:** **25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Jayce**

 **Personality:Mellow,Easygoing,Sharp-Witted,Jovial,Hearty,Loving,Manly,Brave,Spunky,Soft-hearted,Straightforward,Truthful,Quick-Witted,Keen,Wise,Judicious,Insightful,Generous,Benevolent,Nice,Forgiving**

 **Appearance:Spikey Dark Crismon Red Hair with bangs on the side of his face and on his forehead,Dark Chocolate Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Dark Steel Blue Eyes,Neon White Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Jet Black Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Neon Emerald Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age:** **25(Physically),999 Centillion Years Old (Mentally)**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Wuz**

 **Personality:Brave,Wise,Not much humour,Resourceful,Helpful,Selfless,Battle Maniac,Shrewd,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Acute,Astute,Reliable,Dependable,Laid-back,Kind,Nice,Easygoing,Mellow,Placid,Rational,Reasonable,Cool-Headed,Assertive,Confident,Forceful,Sharp,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Chilled,Friendly,Jovial,Buddy-buddy**

 **Appearance:Dark Skin,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Black Hair,Dark Brown Eyes,Green Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Metallic God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'8**

 **Age:13**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goku and Natasha kid**

 **Name: Elsa**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, selfless, cute, adorable, battle maniac, brave, heroic, nice, forgiving, inquisitive, adventurous, energetic, playful, insightful, smart, cunning, calculative**

 **Appearance: Look exactly like her mother but with jet black Hair cup breasts, but later on she will have C cup breasts, bubble butt in The Omniversal Heroes: Next Generations**

 **Age: 4 in The Omniversal Heroes, 18 in the Omniversal Heroes: Next Generations**

 **Height: 3'8 in Omniversal Heroes, 5'5 in Omniversal Heroes: Next Generations**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Goku and Natasha**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Goku and Natasha**

 **Forms:**

 **Ssj 1-4**

 **Kaioken 1-67900**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Goku and Natasha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Mary**

 **Appearance: Sexy Slim hip and curves, JJ-Cup Breasts, her hair is a little like Goku but long hair beneath her shoulder, same skin as goku, wear earrings of green diamonds, the face expression a bit of bardock**

 **Personality: Sweet, Battle Maniac, Kind, Caring, Strategic, Smart, Forgiving, Confident, Teasing, Protective, Loving, Sisterly, Loyal, Faithful**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Species:**

 **Saiyan**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Martial Artist**

 **Expert Swordswoman**

 **Name: Charlotte**

 **Appearance: Her hair is down beneath her waist and is spiky and wild shape of flaming flames that it is a little like caulifla**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Species:**

 **Saiyan**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Martial Artist**

 **Expert Sharpshooter**

 **Go to google and type "Blazeblue nine" then press" image" look at the first and third picture of it**

 **That's koan's mom, Lilth Seinaruyami**

 **Personality: Lilith is tsundere a bit, hot-head( just like her son) , mature a bit, laid-back, stoic, sarcasm, strict**

 **Zack's and Konton's mom**

 **Name: Akarudesu Koha Orion**

 **Appearance: S** **he look like a young woman, she has black long hair with bangs, snowy-white skin and she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the bust size can out bigger same as any beautiful different womans ever make some man turn on,**

 **Personality: Nice, kind, scary, motherly, teasing, childish a little, strict a little, seductive, flirty**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Name: Mito (Koan oldest Sister)**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Hair color: Blue**

 **Eye color: Orange**

 **Appearance: She has sexy wide hips and curves, III cup breasts, long hair that goes to the middle of her back**

 **Personality: She goofy, laid back, cheerful, smart, witty, Kind, Confident, Sweet, Giving, Selfless, Hot-blooded, Zealous,Protective**

 **Species:**

 **Half Archangel and Half Devil**

 **Name: Tsunami (Koan second oldest sister)**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Hair color: Violet**

 **Appearance: She has sexy wide hips and curves look her sister, JJ cup breasts, Long hair that goes to her back tied into a pony tail**

 **Personality: She is a serious, strict, kind, energetic, boastful sometimes, Intelligent, Hopeful, Dreamy, Optimistic, Protective**

 **Species:**

 **Half Devil and half Archangel**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Name: Mai**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Appearance: She has snowy white skin, long hair with bangs that goes to her waist, JJJ cup breasts, long flawless legs**

 **Personality: She kind hearted, has little a bit of pride, outgoing, straight forward, Honest, Direct, Optimist and Lust for battle**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Second saiyan**

 **Name: Luna**

 **Eye color: Hot pink**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Hair color: Snowy white**

 **Appearance: Has shoulder length hair, pale skin but flawless, she has a scar on left eye and a scar on her stomach**

 **Personality: She a hot blooded fighter but a shy and timid person, she likes to tease a bit, and very polite and modest, Sweet, Brave, Courageous, Loving, Caring, and Dreamy**

 **Species:**

 **Saiyan**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Martial Artist**

 **Expert Chef**

 **Zack's and Konton's dad**

 **Name: Andrew**

 **Appearance: Almost look like Zack but dark brown eyes , no scars and different clothes**

 **Personality: Nice, Caring, Fatherly, and timid a little bit, Giving, Gentlemen and almost like Goku and Natsu, Cunning, Smart, Strategic**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Koan's dad**

 **Name: Hikari**

 **Appearance: Orange hair, A Well Toned and Muscular body, and blue eyes**

 **Personality:Nice, well manner, comedy guy, teasing, laid back, Easygoing, Intelligent, Kind, Brave**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Species:**

 **Archangel**

 **Nova Orion (Zack brother)**

 **Appearance: Dark ashes shoulder length hair, Pale skin, a toned and muscular body**

 **Personality: Nice, Sacrastic, Kind-hearted, Shows mercy to his opponents, a goof ball, weird, incredible smart, and very forgiving**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Voila Orion (Zack sister)**

 **Appearance: Jet black hair that goes to her shoulder, Kk cup breasts, snowy white skin**

 **Personality: Hot headed, very dangerous person if you on her bad side, mean, Kind, Tomboyish, and sadistic**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Mona Orion (Zack sister)**

 **Appearance: Same bust size as her sister Volia, light brown skin, and dark red hair that goes to the middle of her back**

 **Personality: Childish, Goofy, Kind, Anger Issues, Sweet, Smart, Faithful, Nice, Devoted, Protective, Cocky, Snide**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Nana Orion (Zack sister)**

 **Appearance: Same bust size as her sisters, pale but flawless skin, and pink hair that goes to her waist**

 **Personality: Sadistic, Cruel, Snarky, Smart-Alecky, Nice, Sweet, Devoted, Caring, Loving, Giving, Heroic, Daring**

 **Height: 6'7**

 **Name: Gora**

 **She a artificial being created by scientist with D.N.A of Godzilla's D.N.A even with Doomsday, Darkseid, Deadpool, Sonic, Flash, Quicksilver, Natsu, Kizaru, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Goku**

 **Only the modified abilities and customize too**

 **Personality: A little bit like medaka but she nice, kind, love to eat foods, tomboy ,funny ,teasing, flirting(only to zack) mature a bit, laid-back, like to fight**

 **Same thing as Godzilla but mixed of a good fighter strength like Goku, Luf** **fy and good sword fighter like Zoro and Erza**

 **Forms:**

 **Super Kaiju: when her hair turn to silverfish gray**

 **Super Kaiju 2: of scales on her arm, leg**

 **Super Kaiju 3 : pointy ears and sharper teeth**

 **Super Kaiju 4: is like ssj4 but except a Godzilla like thing**

 **Super Kaiju 5: of using dark element**

 **Super Kaiju 6: of using light element**

 **Burning mode: a major rage but control of a strong radation ki and flames of magma , similar of luffy's gears**

 **Super God Kaiju Mode: similar like hyper sonic mixed of ssj god goku**

 **Sacred Hyper mode: mixed of element of dark and light as one**

 **Name: Koan Seinaruyami**

 **Appearance: Go to Deviantart and type in Koan Seinaruyami**

 **Koan's Personality: He is a Nice, Goofball, kind, helpful, modest and funny also childish like a six year old but not a brat way sometime. He makes people laugh at his actions or jokes. He is a heroic person with good intentions but take things serious and very crazy that sometime scary if his split personality comes out**

 **His second personality come out when someone insult him to far something he don't like, calling someone weak and torture friends and been hit in the head to far, someone dying close to him,**

 **He'll have his hair become hair spikes upward, His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer, his eyes have black circles around them his alter-ego name is "Chaos"**

 **His second split personality: He is really is craziest demonic of them all more crazy then, even sadistic, aggressive sometimes, to speak of Torture only to enemies or opponent (means he won't killed them). H** **e finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream. When witnessing other people in pain or getting excited by imagining them in pain, he has a tendency to laugh like a maniac or even going to as far as to claim whilst a big smile (like the joker) that hearing the word "stop" excites him and still temper problem but he still wanted to strike fear and make them laugh to death to all evil dark mages to suffer of their crimes by make them fear, laugh to death and enjoy hurting the evil with no regret also he still have the sense of humor of a comedy, kind heart and funny only to good people even he crazy he can't stop laughing sometimes**

 **Name: Konton (Zack twin brother)**

 **Appearance: Go to Deviantart and type in Konton Kurokami Orion**

 **Konton's Personality: Sadistic, nice, tsundere, laid back, kind, a little cruel, caring and can accurately be described as sociopathic, having no regard for anyone or anything, can doubtlessly be described as a mass-murderer, as evidenced by his rampages across places he go, breaking into fits of insane laughter and describing all the horrible things he did and could have done as "fun".**

 **Name: Zech (The merge light of Zack and the Darkness of Konton)**

 **Appearance: Go to Deviantart and type in Zech Torwairaito Orion**

 **Personality: A little bit Zack and Konton**

 **Kinzoku Orion**

 **Personality: Kind, Incredible Smart, Playful, Childish, Cheerful, Very Energetic, Intelligent, and Amusing**

 **Appearance: Light brown skin, Spikey Black Hair that goes to the middle of his back, Red eyes, A well toned and muscular body, Red Orange eyes**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Koseino Orion**

 **Personality: Sweet, Kind-hearted, Goofy, Heartless a little, Sacrastic, Laid back, Devoted, Upbeat, Clumsy, Mocking**

 **Appearance: Fair Skin, Blue eyes, Spikey Dark Red Hair, a well toned and muscular body**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Kojo Orion**

 **Personality: Teasing, Sacarastic, C** **hilled, Thoughtful, Incredible Smart, Inquisitive, Mellow**

 **Appearance: Light skin, Dark brown hair that goes to her waist, LL cup breasts, sexy wide hips and curves, Orange eyes**

 **Height: 7'0**

 **Darkia Koha**

 **Personality: Cheerful, Benevolent, Upbeat,bold,Smart, Playful, Devious, Sly, Cunning, Straight forward**

 **Appearance: Snowy white skin, Dark green eyes, T cup breasts, s** **exy hips and curves, Dark Purple that goes to the middle of her back**

 **Height: 6'7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jabez ancestors**

 **Name: Josephine**

 **Personality: Mature, Kind-hearted, Warm, Tenderhearted, Soft Hearted, Easygoing, Wise, Intelligent, Incisive, Insightful, Perceptive, Battle Loving, Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance: Dark Skin, Triple G cup breasts, A heart-shaped ass, Spikey Light Black Hair that goes to her waist, Brown Eyes, Sexy hips and curves, Silver Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, Neon Red Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest, Metallic Purple God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Age: 500**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Jason**

 **Personality: Kind-hearted, Compassionate, Battle Maniac, Smart, Wise, Immature, Benevolent, Mellow, Long-headed, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Incisive, Experienced**

 **Age: 456**

 **Appearance: Spiky Black Hair, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Dark Skin, Neon Blue Eyes, Dark Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,White Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Quartz Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Torie**

 **Personality: Nonchalant, Chilled, Wise, Bold, Determined, Polite, Battle Maniac, Single-Minded, Clear-Sighted, Relaxed, Untroubled, Respectful, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Eagle-Eyed, Keen, Sage**

 **Appearance: Spikey Shoulder Length Orange Hair, Dark Yellow Eyes, Dark Skin, Double O cup breasts, A bubble butt, Sexy hips, and curves, Neon Red Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Sapphire Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Hot Pink God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age: 899**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Lane**

 **Personality: Smart, Battle Maniac, Clumsy, Goofy, Courageous, Empathetic, Caring, Thoughtful, Brave, Carefree, Analytical, Sharp-Witted, Keen, Canny, Assertive, Confident, Forceful, Hopeful, Reliable, Selfless, Independent, Stubborn**

 **Age: 612**

 **Appearance: Spiky Neon Red Hair, Dark Skin, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Sky Blue eyes, Dark Hazel Gold Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Lime Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Light Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Miranda**

 **Personality: Battle Maniac, Merciful, Outgoing, Very Smart, Forgiving, Chummy, Cheerful, Spunky, Bold, Feisty, Audacity, Sociable, Jovial, Happy, Influential, Hearty, Incisive, Savvy, Knowledgeable, Experienced, Shrewd**

 **Age: 1,678**

 **Appearance: Spiky Sapphire Blue Hair that goes to the middle of her back, Triple N cup breasts, Purple Eyes, Sexy hips and curves, Dark Skin, American Gold Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Neon Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Metallic Purple God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Jonathan**

 **Personality: Nice, Bookworm, Battle Maniac, Bold, Honest, Straightforward, Teasing, Truthful, Responsible, Canny, Worldly-Wise, Shrewd, Analytical, Tactical, Prideful**

 **Appearance: Spiky Sapphire Steel Blue Hair, Red Eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Dark Skin, Metallic White Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Dark Sky Blue Pheonix Markings on the middle of his chest,Emerald Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Janine**

 **Personality: Wild, Wise, Childish, Thoughtful, Goofy, Battle Maniac, Laid-back, Tolerant, Acute, Astute, Incisive, Keen, Sharp-Witted, Canny, Sharp, Caring, Protective**

 **Appearance: Spiky Neon Crismon Red Hair that goes to her waist, Light Brown Eyes, Triple L breasts, A heart-shaped ass, Sexy Hips and Curves, Dark Skin, Neon Blue Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Metallic Hot Pink Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Black God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Jarius**

 **Personality: Playful, Teasing, Battle Maniac, Goofy, Wise, Happy-Go-Lucky, Hopeful, Loving, Shrewd, Insightful, Astute, Gleeful, Buddy-buddy, Confident, Bitter towards people he doesn't like**

 **Age: 5,789**

 **Appearance: Hazel Gold Eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Spiky Neon Silver Hair, Dark Chocolate Skin, Crismon Red Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Dark Turquoise Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Ocean Blue God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 8'1**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name: Janette**

 **Personality: Playful, Energetic, Carefree, Very Smart, Creative, Battle Maniac, Spunky, Wise, Wild, Open Minded, Clear-Sighted, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Eagle-Eyed, Jokey, Laid-back, Relaxed, Mellow, Placid, Savvy, Stubborn, Crude**

 **Age: 5,456**

 **Appearance: Brown eyes, Caramel Skin, Double O cup breasts, Spiky Wavy Neon Golden Yellow Hair that goes to her waist, Sexy hips and curves, A heart-shaped curved ass, Neon Sapphire Purplish Blue Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Red Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Metallic Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Name:Danielle**

 **Personality:Nice,Kind,Battle Crazed,Battle Maniac,Very Incredible Smart,Nice,Forgiving,Wise,Shrewd,Strategic,Gentle,Tender**

 **Appearance:Spikey Dark Black Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Dark Red Eyes,OOO cup breasts,A curved bubble butt,Caramel Skin,Sexy hips and curves,Gold Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Metallic Blue Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age:569**

 **Height:6'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Name:Cassandra**

 **Personality:Very Energetic,Very Incredible Smart,Wise,Thoughtful,Relentless,Battle Maniac,Aggressive,Caring,Determined,Unwavering,Unyielding,Judicious,Shrewd,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Appearance:Spikey Sapphire Hair that goes to her shoulders,Dark Blue Eyes,Double VV cup breasts,Dark Skin,A heart shaped curved big butt,Sexy hips and curves,Red Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Neon Orange Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Metallic Pink God and Devils Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age:673**

 **Height:6'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Name:Brittany**

 **Personality:Sweet,Empatheic,Caring,A strong sense of justice and a passion for it too,Battle Maniac,Very Incredible Smart,Wise,Warmhearted,Canny,Bouncy,Sagacious,Insightful,Savvy,Friendly,Judicious,Analytical,Eagle-Eyed**

 **Appearance:Spikey Wavy Neon White Hair that goes to her waist,Neon Indigo Eyes,Sexy hips and curves,Triple X cup breasts,curved ass,Amber Rose Dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs,Rose Gold Phoenix Markings on the middle of her chest,Metallic Sapphire God and Devil Markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age:897**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Sane Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**


	8. Chapter 8 Updated

**Goku and Vados kid**

 **Name:Vera**

 **Appearance:Blue Skin,B cup breasts,White Hair that goes to her shoulders,Coal Black eyes**

 **Personality:Kind,Battle Maniac,Stay true to her word,Energetic,Teasing,Forgiving**

 **Height:4'4**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Goku and Vados**

 **Skills:**

 **Skill at Martial Arts**

 **Flexibility**

 **Expert at Acrobatics**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-54**

 **Ssj-Ssj 3**

 **Species:**

 **Half Saiyan and Half Angel**

 **Goku and Chun Li kid**

 **Name:Cody**

 **Appearance:Spikey Dark Brown Hair,Blue Eyes,A toned and muscular body,Fair Skin**

 **Personality:A passion for justice,Caring,Smart,Chilled,Determined,Battle Hardened,Open Minded**

 **Height:4'1**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Goku and Chun Li**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-67**

 **Ssj-Ssj 2**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Judo,Boxing,and Kung Fu**

 **Skilled at Hacking**

 **Expert at Acrobatics**

 **Species:**

 **Half Saiyan and Half Human**

 **Sazkyu and Samantha kid**

 **Name:Sean**

 **Appearance:Hazel Brown eyes,A toned and muscular body,Light Skin,Blue Green Eyes**

 **Height:4'3**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Sazkyu and Samantha**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at American Karate,Brawling,Kick boxing skilled at Chinese Martial Arts,Boxing,and Judo**

 **Expert at Stealth and Acrobatics**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **Forms:**

 **Lighting Demonic God Force**

 **And others forms**

 **Alexia and Daeryn kid**

 **Names:Dharma**

 **Appearance:Silver Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Pink Eyes,CC cup breasts,Fair Skin**

 **Personality:Serious,Stoic a little bit,Mature,Gentle,Wise,Very Smart,Nice**

 **Height:4'6**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Alexia and Daeryn**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Judo amd Caporiea**

 **Expert at Claymores and Pistols**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Species:**

 **Heavenly Goddess and Archangel**

 **Forms:**

 **Etherion Heavely Goddess Force**

 **Dera and Valirie kid**

 **Name:Vance**

 **Personality:Chilled,Playful,Teasing,Smart,Battle Maniac,Kind-hearted,Merciful,Determined**

 **Appearance:Icy Blue Eyes,A toned amd muscular,Yellow Hair with bang on his forehead,Pale Skin**

 **Height:4'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Valirie and Dera**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Jiu-jutsu,Ninjutsu,Boxing**

 **Master at Hacking**

 **Expert at Stealth**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **Skilled at Acrobatics**

 **Forms:**

 **Water Force**

 **Etherion Dragon Force**

 **Species:**

 **Half Omega Level Mutant and Hal** **f Humanoid Dragon God**

 **Jax and Veronica kid**

 **Name:Vanessa**

 **Personality:Sweet,Respectful,Quiet,Nice,Goofy,Cruel a little,Merciless**

 **Appearance:Jet Black Hair tied into twin tails that goes to her shoulder blades,Brown Eyes,BB cup breasts,Fair Skin**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jax and Veronica**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert Krav Maga,Karate,and Fencing**

 **Skilled at Guns**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Species:**

 **Part Human,part Dragon,part Phoenix,part Demon,part Devil,and part Angel**

 **Forms:**

 **None right now**


	9. Chapter 9 Updated

**More of Jay maids**

 **The triplets**

 **#1**

 **First triplet**

 **Name:Oa'si**

 **Personality:Laid-back,Genius,Kind,Compassionate,Teasing,Seductive to Jay,Nice**

 **Appearance:Straight Wavy Sapphire Blue Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Triple K cup breasts,A Heart shaped ass,Light Skin,Dark Crismon Red Eyes**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Species:**

 **Half Angel and Half Inhuman**

 **Powers:**

 **Iron Manipulation**

 **Sand Manipulation**

 **High-Speed Flight**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at every fighting style on Earth**

 **Expert Acrobatics**

 **Master at Katanas,Daggers,Assault Rifles,and Revolvers**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-567890**

 **Angel Form**

 **Second Triplet**

 **#2**

 **Name:Zabella**

 **Personality:Strict a little,Forgiving,honor,Seductive to Jay,Crazy,Wild,Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance:Look exactly like Oa'si but with Ocean Blue Hair**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Species:**

 **Half Angel and Half Inhuman**

 **Powers:**

 **Iron Manipulation**

 **Sand Manipulation**

 **High-Speed Flight**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at every fighting style on Earth**

 **Expert Acrobatics**

 **Master at Katanas,Daggers,Sniper Rifles,and Revolvers**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-567431**

 **Angel Form**

 **#3**

 **Third Triplet**

 **Name:Laila**

 **Personality:Cheerful,Energetic,Battle Maniac,Wise,Goofy,Bold,Opstimtic,Trustworthy,Fun-loving**

 **Appearance:Look exactly like Oa'si and Zabella but with Sky Blue Hair**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Species:**

 **Half Angel and Half Inhuman**

 **Powers:**

 **Iron Manipulation**

 **Sand Manipulation**

 **High-Speed Flight**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at every fighting style on Earth**

 **Expert Acrobatics**

 **Master at Katanas,Daggers,Spears,and Revolvers**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-567345**

 **Angel Form**

 **#4**

 **Name:Iris**

 **Personality:Chilled,Kind-hearted,Spunky,Simple Minded a little,Has a passion for justice,Carefree**

 **Appearance:Has Curly Hot Pink that goes to her shoulders,JJJ cup breasts,A bubble butt,Fair Skin,Light Purple Eyes**

 **Height:6'4**

 **Species:**

 **Human(Dragon Slayer)**

 **Powers:**

 **Wind Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Telpathy**

 **Flight(in Dragon Form)**

 **Lava Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Enchaned Stamina and Strength**

 **Enchaned Speed and Agility and Reflexs**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Karate,Jiu-jutsu,Chinese Martial Arts,Krav Maga**

 **Master At Stealth**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Forms:**

 **Etherion Dragon Force**

 **Rebuke Dragon Force**

 **Natural Dragon Force**

 **Half Dragon Form**

 **Dragon Form**

 **#5**

 **Name:Kaara**

 **Personality:Caring,Benevolent,Thoughtful,Cunning,Determined,Nice,Incredible Smart**

 **Appearance:Wavy Scarlet Red Hair that goes to her waist with bangs on ber forehead,Two Cat ears on her head,Two cat tails,LL cup breasts,Icy Blue Eyes,Pale but flawless skin,heart shaped ass**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Species:**

 **Nekomata**

 **Powers:**

 **Enchaned Stamina and Strength**

 **Enchaned Speed and Agility**

 **Enchaned Senses**

 **Enchaned Reflexes**

 **Magic**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Stealth**

 **Master at Mixed Martial arts**

 **Skilled at Acrobatics and hacking**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-3457899**

 **Sage Mode**

 **#6**

 **Name:Holly**

 **Personality:Forgiving,Sadistic,Gullible sometimes,Playful,Teasing,Battle Hardened**

 **Appearance:Spikey Aero Blue Hair that goes to her neck,Chestnut Brown Eyes,Triple HH cup breasts,Tan skin,a round plump butt**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Species:**

 **Quincy**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as a Quincy**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled at Judo and Kickboxing**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Flexibility**

 **Master at Archery**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-5678900**

 **#7**

 **Name:Tabia**

 **Personality:Stoic a little,Mature,Kind,Mericful,Empathetic,Sweet,Compassionate**

 **Appearance:Straight Crismon Hair that goes to her waist,Double III cup breasts,Caramel Skin,Dark Blue Eyes,heart shaped ass**

 **Height:6'0**

 **Species:**

 **Part Grim Reaper,part EVO,part Alien**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled at Martial Arts**

 **Acrobatic**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-24567**

 **#8**

 **Name:Ursa**

 **Appearance:Wavy Icy Blue Hair that goes to the middle of her back with bangs on the side of her face,Dark Red Eyes,Light Skin,A bubble butt,MM cup breasts**

 **Personality:Childish,Thoughtful,Nice,Merciless,Passionate,Seductive to Jay,Caring**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Species:**

 **Half Arrancar and Half Immortal**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as a Arrancar**

 **High-high Regeneration**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Brazilian Jiu-jutsu,Ninjutsu,and Boxing**

 **Expert at Hacking**

 **Skilled Acrobatics**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **#9**

 **Name:Rabia**

 **Personality:Optimistic,Caring,Kind,Immature,Smartass,Wise,Sweet,Compassionate,Battle Hardened**

 **Appearance:Straight Eletric Blue Hair that goes to her shouoders,Ruby Blue Eyes,Double KKK cup breasts,Light Skin,a round plump butt**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Species:**

 **Fullbring Goddess**

 **Power:**

 **Same powers as a Fullbring**

 **Godlike Stamina and Strength**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at every fighting style in the Universe**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Master at hacking**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-4567899**

 **#10**

 **Name:Aya**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Genius,Prideful a little,Wild,Fun-loving,A strong sense of justice,Stubborn,Bold**

 **Appearance:Spikey Wavy Crismon Red Hair that goes to her waist,Sapphire Steel Blue Eyes,A heart shaped ass,Triple HH cup breasts,Tan Skin**

 **Height:6'1**

 **Species:**

 **Half Archangel and Half Devil**

 **Powers:**

 **Divine-Demonic Powers**

 **Godlike Stamina and Strength**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Krav Maga,Karate,and Kickboxing and Muay Thai**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Master at Nunchunks,Pistols,Sniper Rifles,Giant Hammers**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-456789**

 **#11**

 **Name:Bella**

 **Personality:Thoughtful,Kind-hearted,Cheerful,Teasing,Incredible Smart,Cunning**

 **Appearance:Straight Ruby Red Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Pink Eyes,EEE** **cup breasts,A bubble butt**

 **Height:6'6**

 **Species:**

 **Goddess**

 **Powers:**

 **Haki**

 **Godlike Strength and Durability**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Cosmic Manipulation**

 **True Flight**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Judo,American Karate,Caporeia,and Jiu-jutsu**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Expert at Katanas,Sub Machine Guns,Combat Knives**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-345678990**

 **#12**

 **Name:Kacee**

 **Personality:Very Incredible Smart,Serious about her job,Nice,Violent,Hot-headed,Ruthless**

 **Appearance:Wavy Dark Black Hair that goes to her shoulders,III cup breasts,A bubble butt,Light Skin,Light Orange Eyes**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Species:**

 **Celestial**

 **Powers:**

 **Celestial Slaying Magic**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Intangible**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Kung Fu,Kickboxing,Muay Thai,Boxing,and Fencing**

 **Master at Claymores,Assault Rifles**

 **Expert Acrobatics**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-453577**

 **Etherion Celestial Force**

 **Rebuke Celestial Force**

 **Natural Celestial Force**

 **Half Celestial Form**

 **Celestial Form**

 **#13**

 **Name:Madison**

 **Personality:Caring,Kind-hearted,ill-temper,Compassionate,Masochist,Battle Hardened,Benevolent,Genius**

 **Appearance:Straight Wavy Sapphire Steel Blue Hair that goes to her waist,Ruby Blue Eyes,Triple GG cup breasts,a heart shaped ass,Light Skin**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Species:**

 **Half Saiyan and Half Human**

 **Powers:**

 **Zenki**

 **Ki**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Martial Arts**

 **Master at Bo staffs,kunais,dual swords,shotgun**

 **Skilled Acrobatic**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-456789**

 **Ssj 1-5**

 **#14**

 **Name:Aella**

 **Personality:Nonchalant,Smartass,Forgiving,Friendly,Battle Maniac,Clumsy,Energetic,Teasing**

 **Appearance:Wavy Red Orange Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Amber Blue Eyes,Double LL cup breasts,Pale but flawless skin,A round plump butt**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Species:**

 **Mutant**

 **Powers:**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Enchaned Stamina**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Judo,American Karate**

 **Skilled Acrobatic**

 **Master at Heavy Machine guns,Claymores**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-45234**

 **#15**

 **Name:Jasmine**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Battle Hardened,Open Minded,Sweet,Shy a little bit,Wild,Compassionate**

 **Appearance:Spikey Straight Wavy Emerald Green Hair that goes to her waist,Dark Scarlet Eyes,Fair Skin,KK cup breasts,a heart shaped ass**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Species:**

 **Krypotonian Goddess**

 **Powers:**

 **Heat vision**

 **Godlike Strength and Durability**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Senses**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Freeze Breathe**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Mixed Martial Arts,Boxing,and Judo**

 **Skilled at Sniper Rifles,Pistols,Axes,Bazooka,Combat Knives**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-4566989**

 **Prime One Billion**

 **#16**

 **Name:Yasmine**

 **Personality:Straight-forward,Laid-back,outgoing,Nice,Benevolent,Stubborn,Cunning,Battle Hardened**

 **Appearance:Wavy cream soda blonde hair that goes to her shoulders,Light Skin,Sapphire Blue Eyes,HHH cup breasts,A round plump butt**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Species:**

 **Yokai Kitsune**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Kung Fu,Chinese Martial arts**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Skilled at Stealth**

 **Master at Daggers,Kunais,Shotguns**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-987903245**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Senjutsu Sage Mode**

 **Nine Tail Mode**


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Sazuku**

 **Appearance: A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Light Skin, Spikey Gold Hair that goes to the middle of his back, Red Gold Lighting Markings on his arms, chest, legs, and hands, yellow eyes**

 **Personality: Kind, Battle Hardened, B** **attle Maniac, Playful, Genius, Wise, Nice, Merciful, Witty, Stubborn, Headstrong, Caring, Thoughtful, Loving, Helpful, Selfless, Assertive, Confident, Laidback**

 **Age: 29**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Powers:**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Luck**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Reality Warping**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Martial Artist: Knows 1,000,000,000,000 fighting styles**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Weaponmanship**

 **Species: Half human and half god**

 **Forms:**

 **God mode**

 **Dark Form**

 **Dark God Mode**


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: Nicholas aka The Jerkass God**

 **Personality: Sociopath, Ill-Tempered, Hostile, Sadistic, Menacing, Egotistical, Selfish, Overconfident, Immoral, Deranged, Stingy, Obsessive, Hot-headed, Prideful, Power Hunger, Genius, Strategic,Devious, Cunning, Merciless, Chaotic, Charismatic, Abusive, Mentally Unstable, Haughty, Conceited, Foul-Mouthed, Insenitive, Abrasive, Ruthless, Bossy, Brutal, Cruel, Mocking, Aggressive, Violent**

 **Height: 7'11**

 **Appearance: A well toned and bulky muscular body, dark Brown Skin, Dark Blood Red Eyes, Spikey Dark Blood Red Hair**

 **Age: 156**

 **Species: Devil God**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat: Knows 52 fighting styles**

 **Master Swordsmanship**

 **Trickster**

 **Expert Seducer**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Sadism Embodiment**

 **War Embodiment**

 **Violence Embodiment**

 **Wrath Embodiment**

 **Pride Embodiment**

 **Freedom**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Greed Embodiment**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Asura Form**

 **Animal Mode**

 **Beast Mode**


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: Anne**

 **Personality: Crazy, Stubborn, Confident, Bold, Brave, Loyal, Faithful, Battle-Loving, Kind, Empathic, Very Foul-Mouthed, Lewd and Seductive Sazuku, Friendly, Thoughtful, Laidback**

 **Appearance: Light Skin, III cup breasts, Sexy hips and curves, Straight Red Hair that goes to her waist, Brown Eyes, A Round Plump Butt**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Species:**

 **Mutated vampire**

 **Age: 26**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Ultimate Luck**

 **Reality Warping**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Master at acrobatics**

 **Master at stealth**

 **Skilled seducer**

 **Expert at disguises**

 **Has average intelligence**

 **Forms:**

 **Beast mode**


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Joseph Jr. (Jabez cousin)**

 **Appearance: Caramel Skin, Spiky Black Hair, Dark Bloodshot Red eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, dark red tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, neon black tribal Phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, metallic blue god and devil markings on the of his back**

 **Personality: A real nigga, battle maniac, genius, sarcastic, wise guy, Fierce, laid-back, brutal, Easygoing, Shrewd, Analytical, Sagacious, Incisive, Amusing, wise, intelligent, canny, nice, sweet, honest**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Age: 16**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Name: Qiana (Jay Aunt)**

 **Personality: Kind-hearted, nice, playful, teasing, battle maniac, genius, creative, savage, shrewd, strategic, incisive, decisive, sweet, intelligent, warm, tender, romantic**

 **Appearance: Caramel Skin, spiky black hair with pink streaks that goes to her waist, triple K cup breasts, a heart-shaped big ass, neon pink dragon Markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, hot pink phoenix tribal markings on the middle of her chest, metallic purple god and devil markings middle of her back**

 **Age: 400**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Name: Crash (Jabez Cousin)**

 **Appearance: Has Spiky Black Hair that goes to the middle of his back, a well-toned and a shredded lean muscular body, dark chocolate skin, dark blue eyes, dark red tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, black tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, and navy blue god and devil markings on the of his back**

 **Personality: Very wise, laid-back, Chilled, Thoughtful, Nice, Kind-hearted, Forgiving, Battle Maniac, Playful, Shrewd, Analytical, Incisive, Canny, Eagle-Eyed, Strategic, Sharp, Sharp-Witted, Jokey**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Age: 26**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Name: Gee the King or Gee (Jay Cousin)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and lean muscular body, spiky gold hair, black eyes, dark skin, neon Orange Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, Metallic Lime Green Markings on the middle of his chest, and Dark Indigo God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Personality: Ladies man, battle maniac, a little cruel sometimes, laid-back, chill, smart, teasing, playful, mellow, easygoing, intelligent, charming, wise, shrewd, astute, acute, hawk-eyed**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**


	14. Chapter 14

The three twin sisters

Name:Quelle

Personality:Childish,Crazy,Wild,Genius,Creative,Battle Maniac,Goofy,Courageous,Compassionate

Appearance:NN cup breasts,Snowy White Hair that goes to her waist,Dark Red Eyes,Fair Skin,A heart shaped ass,:Sexy hips and curves

Age:16

Height:5'11

Powers:

Same powers as Super Sazkyu

Species:

Same Species as Super Sazkyu

Forms:

Same Forms as Super Sazkyu

Skills:

Same skills as Super Sazkyu

#2

Name:Kacee

Personality:Genius,Creative,Battle Maniac,Clumsy,Nice,Bloodlust,Childish,Thoughtful,Stoic a little,Teasing

Appearance:Look exactly like Quelle but with yellow eyes

Height:5'11

Age:16

Powers:

Same powers as Super Sazkyu

Species:

Same Species as Super Sazkyu

Forms:

Same Forms as Super Sazkyu

Skills:

Same skills as Super Sazkyu

#3

Name:Madison

Personality:Benevolent,Compassionate,Genius,Creative,Battle Maniac,Determined,Empatheic,Caring,Outgoing

Appearance:Look exactly like Quelle but with black eyes

Age:16

Height:5'11

Powers:

Same powers as Super Sazkyu

Species:

Same Species as Super Sazkyu

Forms:

Same Forms as Super Sazkyu

Skills:

Same skills as Super Sazkyu

Name:Susie

Personality:Determined,Friendly,Wise,Caring,Thoughtful,Selfless,Rational,Pragmatic,Mature,Kind

Appearance:Ruby Red Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Blue Eyes,Double MM cup breasts,A round plump ass,Sexy Hips and Curves,Dark Skin

Height:6'4

Powers:

Same Powers as Super Sazkyu

Species:

Same Species as Super Sazkyu

Skills:

Same skills as Super Sazkyu

Forms:

Same Forms as Super Sazkyu


	15. Chapter 15

**Super Sazkyu and Kuroka kid:**

 **Name:Draven**

 **Personality:Confident,Playful,Fair,Selfless,Down-to-Earth,Realistic,Determined,Kind,Nice**

 **Appearance:Spikey Red Hair that goes to his neck,a Toned and Muscular Body,Golden-Hazel Eyes,Fair Skin**

 **Height:5'1**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Super Sazkyu and Kuroka**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Super Sazkyu and Kuroka**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Super Sazkyu and Kuroka**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Super Sazkyu**

 **Rick Grimes and Layla Heartfilia kid:**

 **Name: Cooper**

 **Personality:Upbeat,Blunt,A Man of his word,Compassionate,Idealistic,Cheerful,Jovial**

 **Appearance:Blue Eyes,Straight Blonde Hair that goes to his back,A well built body,Light Skin**

 **Height:4'10**

 **Species:Human**

 **Powers:**

 **Ki**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Nen**

 **Celestial Spirit Magic**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Master at Kung Fu,Muay Thai,Boxing,and American Karate**

 **Very Flexible**

 **Photographic Memory**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-79**

 **Mystic Form**

 **Star Dresses**

 **Dante and Samui kid:**

 **Name:Eva**

 **Personality:Upbeat,Quiet,Apologetic,Logical,Optimistic,Fun-Loving,Empathic**

 **Appearance:Bob-Cut White Hair,Pale Skin,Dark Blue Eyes,Triple CC cup breasts**

 **Height:5'3**

 **Species:**

 **Human,Quarter Devil**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Dante and Samui**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Dante and Samui**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-54567**

 **Devil Trigger**

 **Mystic Form**

 **Majin Form**

 **Perfect Devil Trigger**

 **Daryl Dixon and Ur kid:**

 **Name:Maddie**

 **Personality:Kind-hearted,Abrasive a little,Sympathetic,Intelligent,Pleasant,Sweet,Hopeful**

 **Appearance:Black Hair that tied into a pony tail,Fair Skin,her father eyes,BB cup breasts**

 **Height:4'7**

 **Species:**

 **Human**

 **Powers:**

 **Ice Make Magic**

 **Nen**

 **Ki**

 **Chakra**

 **Haki**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled with a crossbow**

 **Master at Out-Boxing,Karate,and Judo**

 **Expert at Swords and Bo Staffs**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-49**

 **Ice Form**

 **Escanor and Merlin:**

 **Name: Azuka**

 **Personality:Animated,Jovial,Hearty,Prideful,has a love for knowledge,Selfless,Pragmatic**

 **Appearance:Spikey Black Hair,A well built body,Light Skin,Blue Eyes**

 **Powers:**

 **Sunshine**

 **Infinity**

 **Ki**

 **Nen**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled Strategist**

 **Expert at Martial Arts**

 **Expert at Heavy Axes**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-599**

 **Natsu and Lucy kid:**

 **Name:Nashi**

 **Personality:Hot-blooded,Kind,Modest,Soft Spoken,Timid a little,Nice,Selfless,Rational,Caring**

 **Appearance:Straight Pink Hair that goes to the middle of her back,CC cup breasts,Dark Brown Eyes,Pale Skin**

 **Height:5'2**

 **Species:**

 **Half Demon and Half Human**

 **Powers:**

 **Celestial Spirit Magic**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer**

 **Ki**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Nen**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Master at Karate and Krav Maga**

 **Skilled** **Hacker**

 **Forms:**

 **Star Dresses**

 **Etherion Dragon Force**

 **Rebuke Dragon Force**

 **Natural Dragon Force**

 **Half Dragon Form**

 **Dragon Form**

 **Demon Form**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nicholas master**

 **Name: Adum**

 **Personality: Calm, Cool, Collected, Manipulative, Merciless, Mature, Placid, Cunning, A good liar, Devious, Sadistic, Brutal, Barbaric, Determined, Trickster, Immoral, Murderous, Strategic, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Eagle-Eyed, Cruel, Mocking, Untrustworthy, Ruthless, Relentless, Intimidating, Realistic, Serious, Down-to-Earth, Even-tempered, Placid, Warmonger, Violent, Dangerous, Charismatic, Chaotic, Stubborn**

 **Appearance: Spikey Dark Sapphire Red Hair, Coal Black Eyes, ripped muscular body, Light Skin**

 **Height: 9'5**

 **Age: 4,234**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Sadism Embodiment**

 **War Embodiment**

 **Violence Embodiment**

 **Evil Embodiment**

 **Freedom**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Flawless Indestructible**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Dark Lord**

 **Negativity Embodiment**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Darkness Embodiment**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat: Knows 999,999,999,999,999 fighting styles**

 **Master Swordsmanship**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Species: Apocalyptic Devil**

 **Forms:**

 **Devil Mode**

 **Chaotic Form**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sazuku Mother**

 **Name: Naoko**

 **Appearance: Light Skin, Double M cup breasts, A heart Shaped huge ass, Sexy hips and curves, Gold Eyes, Silver Straight Hair that goes to her back, a curvy, voluptuous, slender, and well-built body**

 **Personality: Sensitive, Resourceful, Wise, Shrewd, Selfless, Brave, Fearless, Kind, Sympathetic, Compassionate, teasing and seductive towards Damon , smart-alecky, reckless, ruthless**

 **Height: 7'4**

 **Age: 50**

 **Powers:**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Wind Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **True Flight**

 **Absolute Strength and Endurance**

 **Absolute Stamina**

 **Absolute Speed and Agility**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Supernatural intelligent**

 **Supernatural wisdom**

 **Supernatural wits**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at muay th** **ai and boxing**

 **Master at acrobatics**

 **Master at stealth**

 **Skilled sewing**

 **Expert medic**

 **Species:**

 **Goddess**

 **Forms:**

 **Hyper goddess mode**

 **Sazuku's father**

 **Name: Damon**

 **Appearance: Spikey Gold Hair, Silver Eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Fair Skin**

 **Personality: Playful, Nice, Warmhearted, Sweet, Kind, Selfless, Crazy, Wild, Bold, Courageous, intelligent, strategic, cunning, charismatic, sly, sneaky, naughty, stubborn, hot-blooded**

 **Height: 7'6**

 **Age: 49**

 **Powers:**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Ultimate Luck**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Supernatural Accuracy**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Reflexes**

 **Supernatural Charisma**

 **Enhanced intelligence, wits, and wisdom**

 **True Flight**

 **Semi-immortality**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Karate, Kyokushin, boxer-punch, wushu, shaolin kung fu**

 **Master Acrobat**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master Marksman**

 **Expert Chef**

 **Skilled Survivalist**

 **Species:**

 **Human**

 **Forms:**

 **Dark mode**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jessica Mother**

 **Name: Jacey**

 **Personality: Sociable, Analytical, Sweet, Kind, Truthful, Mature, Confident, Polite, Respectful, Responsible, Shrewd, Forgiving, Acute, Shrewd, Intelligent, Wise, Strict, Protective**

 **Appearance: Spikey Dark Sapphire Blue Hair that goes to her waist, Golden Eyes, II cup breasts, A heart-shaped big ass, Dark Skin, Sexy hips and curves, metallic purple tribal dragon markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, neon orange tribal phoenix markings on the middle of her chest, gray god and devil markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height: 7'9**

 **Age: 94**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**

 **Jessica Father**

 **Name: Nathaniel**

 **Personality: Fun-loving, Bold, Genius, Wise, Shrewd, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Eagle-Eyed, Kind, Empathic, Daring, Daredevil, Warm, Friendly, Reliable, Trustworthy, Casual, Laid-back, Easygoing, Sagacious, Sage, Assertive, Forceful, Merry, Happy-Go-Lucky, Mellow, Smart-alecky, Sarcastic**

 **Appearance: Dark Skin, Well Toned and Muscular Body, Spiky Black Hair, Green Eyes, yellow tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, red-orange phoenix tribal marking on the middle of his chest, blue-green tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back**

 **Age: 95**

 **Height: 7'7**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**

 **John Mother**

 **Name: Nathalie**

 **Personality: Playful, Teasing, Confident, Determined, Forceful, Analytical, Kind-Hearted, Warm, Sweet, Battle Maniac, Selfless, Heroic, Brave, Intelligent, calm, confident**

 **Appearance: Spiky Wavy Dark Red Hair that goes to her back, JJ cup breasts, A curved ass, Sexy hips and curves, Yellow Eyes, Caramel Skin, scarlet tribal dragon markings that goes her face all the way down to her legs, neon raspberry tribal phoenix markings on the middle of her chest, metallic black tribal markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age: 92**

 **Height: 7'8**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**

 **John Father**

 **Name: Joey**

 **Personality: Generous, Sweet, Sharp, Intelligent, Shrewd, Laid-back, Tolerant, Clever, Mellow, Easygoing, Sharp-Witted, Quick-Witted, Good-hearted, Good-Natured, Canny, Judicious, Fearless, Unselfish**

 **Appearance: A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Green Eyes, Spiky Dark Sapphire Blue Hair, Dark Skin, neon hot pink tribal dragon markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, metallic purple god and devil tribal markings on the middle of her back**

 **Age: 93**

 **Height: 7'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**


	19. Chapter 19

**Name: Azul**

 **Personality: Shy, Sweet, Helpful, Polite, Modest, Kind-hearted, Quiet, Soft Spoken, Humble**

 **Appearance: Straight White Hair that goes to her shoulders, Triple II cup breasts, Light skin, A plump butt**

 **Height:6'4**

 **Age:21**

 **Powers:**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Enhanced Senses**

 **Supernatural Strength and Durability**

 **Supernatural Stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Judo, Karate, and Boxing Master at Kung Fu, Chinese Martial Arts, Krav Maga, Brazilian Ji-Jitsu**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Species:**

 **Mutant**

 **Forms:**

 **None notable**

 **Name: Faye**

 **Personality: Cruel, Merciless, Kind, Sadistic, Bloodlust, Harsh, Hot-headed, Battle Maniac, Reckless**

 **Appearance: Double JJ cup breasts, Fair Skin, A round butt, Neck Length Black Hair, Dark Scarlet Red Eyes**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Age:28**

 **Powers:**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Enchanted Stamina**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Kickboxing, Muay Thai, and Ji-Jitsu Master at Kung Fu, Savate, Capoeira**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Forms:**

 **None notable**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Name: Gina**

 **Personality: Masochist, Empathetic, Caring, Relentless, optimistic Trustworthy, Antisocial a little bit, Crazy, Weird, Quirky**

 **Appearance: Pale but flawless skin, Dark Hot Pink Eyes, Red Orange Hair that goes to the middle of her back, LL breasts, a bubble butt**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Age: 20**

 **Powers:**

 **Death and Life Manipulation**

 **Magma Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Light and Darkness Manipulation**

 **Godlike Strength and Durability**

 **Cosmic Senses**

 **True Flight**

 **Godlike Speed and Agility**

 **Godlike Stamina**

 **Species:**

 **Vampire Goddess**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Boxing, Savate, Monkey Kung Fu, Aikido, Wing Chun, Hapkido**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Good Chef**

 **Flexibility**

 **Name: Shiro**

 **Personality: Kind, Cruel a little, Nice, Polite, Respectful, Sweet, Helpful, Very Smart, Laid-back a little, Serious**

 **Appearance: Straight Wavy Snowy White Hair that goes to her waist, Light Skin, Double HH cup breasts, A round plump butt, Sexy Hips, and Curves**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Age: 456,890**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Supernatural Speed and Agility**

 **Enchanted Stamina**

 **Supernatural Durability and Strength**

 **Forms:**

 **None notable**

 **Species:**

 **Inhuman**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Boxing, Kickboxing, Karate, Muay Thai**

 **Skilled Acrobatics**

 **Expert at hacking**

 **Name: Nancy (Jabez future lover/wife)**

 **Personality: Determined, Selfless, Nonchalant, Chilled, Genius, Sweet, Nice, Forgiving, Friendly, Battle Maniac, Clumsy, Mellow, Easygoing, Sharp-Witted, Keen, Resourceful, Independent, Dependable, Selfless, Quick-Witty, Calm, Witty, Shrewd, Incisive, Merciful, Intelligent, Prankster**

 **Appearance: Wavy Snowy White Hair that goes to the middle of her waist with bangs on her forehead and on the side of her face, OO cup breasts, A round plump ass, Sexy hips and curves, One Dark Ruby Red eye and one sky blue eye, milk chocolate skin, american gold tribal dragon markings thst goes to her face all the way down to her legs, white tribal phoenix markings on the middle of her chest, indigo tribal god and devil markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Age: 21**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**

 **Crash Sister**

 **Name: Chloe**

 **Personality: Polite, Determined, Spunky, Kind, Battle Maniac, Very Smart, Nice, Forgiving, Merciful, Shrewd, Sagacious, Insightful, Savvy, Friendly, Knowledgeable**

 **Appearance: Caramel Skin, Dark Pink Eyes, Spikey Wavy Neon Indigo Hair that goes to the middle of the back, Double O cup breasts, A heart shaped ass, dark blue tribal dragon markings that goes to face all the way down to her legs, neon maron phoenix tribal markings on the middle of her chest, metallic sky blue tribal god and devil markings on the middle of her back**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Age:1 year younger than Crash**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**


	20. Chapter 20

**Different versions of Jacinto**

 **Name: Omni Jacinto**

 **Personality: Crazy, Insane, Psychopathic, Selfish a little, Selfless mostly, Chaotic, Harsh, Mean, Critcical, Violent, Masochistic, Wrathful**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Appearance: Dark Skin, Metallic Blue Eyes, A well toned body, Spikey Ruby Red Hair**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Age: 678,999,888,999,345,567,989**

 **Powers:**

 **Evil Embodiment**

 **Good Embodiment**

 **Wrath Embodiment**

 **Sadism Embodiment**

 **Alien Mind**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Nigh-Omnipotence**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Absolute Weaponmanship**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Master at all Weapons**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **Species:**

 **God**

 **Forms:**

 **True Form**

 **Name: Zombie Jacinto**

 **Personality: Ruthless, Reckless, Relentless, Hungry, Animalistic, Brutal, Cunning, Barbaric, Fierce, Savage, Crafty, Artful**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Appearance: Dark Rotten and decomposed Skin, A well toned Body, Blue Green Eyes, Spikey Dark Red Hair**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Age: 199**

 **Powers:**

 **Cosmic Hunger**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Divine-Demonic Power**

 **Cosmic Energy Manipulation**

 **Immortality**

 **Ultimate Regeneration**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Brawler and Street fighter**

 **Expert Hunter and Tracker**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Species:**

 **Zombie Divine Demon**

 **#3**

 **Name: Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Personality: Kind, Sweet, Nice, Mellow, Calm, Playful, Realistic, Kind-hearted, Rational, Wise, Shrewd,Analytical,Level-Headed,Honest,Truthful,Gentle,Friendly,Polite,Well Mannered**

 **Appearance: Dark Skin, Sapphire Blue Eyes, Spikey Sapphire Steel Blue Eyes, A well toned and muscular body**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Age: 1 Octillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Master at all Weapons**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Very Flexibility**

 **Species:**

 **Species: Angel, Dragon, Phoenix, God, Quincy, Mutant, Kryptonian, Fullbring, Immortal, Alien**

 **Forms:**

 **God Mode**

 **#4**

 **Name: True Jacinto**

 **Personality: Rebellious, Very Foul-Mouthed, Cheerful, Bubbly, Childlike, Sarcastic, Hopeful, Crazy, Wild, Savage, Sassy, Rough, Sharp, Eagle-Eyed, Rude, Outspoken, Loud, Immature**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Appearance: Dark Chocolate Skin, Brown Eyes, Spikey Emerald Green Hair, A well toned and muscular body**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Age: 1 Octillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Lightning Manipulation**

 **Wind Manipulation**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Master Marksman**

 **Master Sharpshooter**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Species:**

 **Devil, Mutant, Kryptonian, Fullbring, Immortal, Alien, Arrancar, Inhuman, Faunus**

 **Forms:**

 **Name: Evil Jacinto**

 **Alignment: Neutral Evil**

 **Personality: Quiet, Stoic, Brutal, Barbaric, Mericless, Apathetic, Keep to himself, Loner, Determined, Head Strong, Incisive, Keen, Shrewd, Overconfident a little, Aloof, Anti Social, Violent, Calm, Placid, Cunning, Artful, Crafty**

 **Appearance: Dark Skin, Spikey Jet Black Hair, A well toned and muscular, Dark Blood Red Eyes**

 **Height: 7'9**

 **Age: 1 Centillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Feral Mind**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Evil Embodiment**

 **Absolute Existence**

 **Freedom**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Flawless Indestructible**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Dark Lord**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Brawler**

 **Master Acrobatics**

 **Species:**

 **Apocalyptic God**

 **Forms:**

 **Destruction God Form**

 **Name: Chaotic Jacinto**

 **Personality: Sociopath, Chaotic, Narassitic, Psychopathic, Battle Maniac, War Maniac, Selfish, Destructive, Very Vulgar, Smart, Straight forward, Prideful, Big-headed, Greedy, Power Hunger**

 **Appearance: Spikey Dark Blood Red Hair, Sapphire Blue Eyes, Dark Skin, A well toned and muscular body**

 **Height:6'10**

 **Age:1 Octillion Years Old**

 **Alignment:Chaotic Evil**

 **Powers:**

 **Nigh-Omnipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Feral Mind**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Existence Manipulation**

 **Freedom**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Greed Embodiment**

 **Pride Embodiment**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Species:**

 **Meta Mutated Human**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jabez Ancestor**

 **Name: Javion**

 **Height: 6'8 and a half**

 **Age: 25 years old (physically), 586 centillion years old (Mentally)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eye color: Fierce neon green**

 **Hair: Spiky Hair (Type 2 Hairstyle from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2)**

 **Hair color: Dark gray**

 **Ranking: Legendary heroic being**

 **Species: Same as Jay**

 **Appearance: Has 26 pack abs, a well-toned and lean shredded muscular body, dark blue tribal dragon markings to his face down to his legs, sapphire blue tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, neon black tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back, chocolate skin, razor-sharp canine fangs**

 **Personality: Supportive, tender, warm-hearted, straight forward, determined, bold, courageous, benevolent, independent, empathetic, battle loving, kind-hearted, sweet, compassionate, selfless, fearless** **, judicious, sagacious, observant** **, resourceful, reliable, dependable, trustworthy, patient**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**


	22. Chapter 22

**Name: Sawyer**

 **Personality: Kind, Shrewd, Sagacious, Savvy, Battle Maniac, Protective, Like to talk about the old times with his wife,Jabril** **,and Jabril wife, Analytical, Laid-back, Tolerant, Easygoing, Observant, Sharp-Eyed, Eagle-Eyed, Confident, Supportive, Incisive, Decisive, Wise, Sharp-Witted, Keen, Canny, Aggressive, Forgiving, Merciful, Quick-Witted,** **Truthful, Loyal, Faithful, Reckless, Perverted towards his wife**

 **Appearance: Long Spikey Gold hair that goes in the middle of his back, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Fair Skin with a little tan, Red Gold Eyes**

 **Age: 30 Years Old (Physically), 876 Centillion Years** **old (Mentally)**

 **Species: Saiyan, Human, Vampire, Mutant, Devil, Angel, Dragon, Quincy, Hollow, Soul Reaper, Inhuman**

 **Height:6'11 and a half**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat, Melee Fighter, and Martial Artist: Knows 589 fighting styles**

 **Master Swordsmanship: Knows how to use all Swords in all of Existence and Non-Existence**

 **Master Marksman**

 **Weapons Master: Master at every weapon in all of Existence and Non-Existence**

 **Master Sharpshooter**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Master Escape Artist**

 **Master at Free Running**

 **Master Parkour Artist**

 **Master Break Dancer**

 **Master Actor**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **True Flight**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Lightning Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Glass Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-999 Centillion**

 **Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan God 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Blue 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Rose 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Purple 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan White 1-6**

 **Golden Form**

 **Mastered Ultra Instinct**

 **Perfect Sage Mode**

 **True Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **True Legendary Ssj God 1-6**

 **True Legendary Ssj Blue 1-6**

 **True Legendary Ssj Rose 1-6**

 **True Legendary Ssj Purple 1-6**

 **True Legendary Ssj White 1-6**

 **True Legendary Golden Form**

 **Ultra Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Ultra Ssj God 1-6**

 **Ultra Ssj Blue 1-6**

 **Ultra Ssj Rose 1-6**

 **Ultra Ssj Purple 1-6**

 **Ultra Ssj White 1-6**

 **Ultra Golden Form**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jabril Wife**

 **Name: Jacobina**

 **Personality:Kind,Amusing,Witty,Entertaining,Jokey,Astute,Acute,Merciful,Battle Maniac,Battle Loving,Battle Crazed,Perceptive,Insightful,Friendly,** **ScaryFearless,Analytical,Observant,Incisive,Decisive,Keen,Canny,Mellow,Placid,Rational,Wise,Intelligent,Knowledgeable,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Protective,Loving,Affectionate,Shrewd,Sagacious,Savvy,Caring,Bossy,Strict,Firm,Commanding**

 **Appearance: Dark Chocolate Skin, Neon Hazel Gold Eyes, Spikey Wavy Ruby Scarlet Red Orange** **Hair that goes to the middle of her back and tied into a ponytail with bangs on the forehead and the side of her face, Triple l cup breasts, A heart curved plump round bubbly ass, Sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'6 and a half**

 **Age: 35 years old(physically), 567 Centillion** **Years Old(Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabril**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabril**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabril**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabril**

 **Sawyer Wife**

 **Name: Sabrina**

 **Personality:Shrewd,Keen,Insightful,Perceptive,Easygoing,Calm,Rational,Wise,Analytical,Pratical,Jolly,Cheerful,Positive,Kind-hearted,Compassionate,Nice,Battle Maniac,Battle Loving,Battle Crazed,Astute,Acute,Merciful,Forgiving,Aggressive,Good hearted,Jokey,Witty,Sarcastic,Intelligent,Knowledgeable,Incisive,Decisive,Gentle,Jovial,Loving,Caring,Protective,Supportive,Motherly,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Intelligent,Even tempered,Judicious,Wise,Clumsy,Ditzy**

 **Appearance: Fair Skin with a little tan, Long Spikey Wavy Red Gold that goes to her waist and tied into twin tails with bangs on her forehead and the side of her face, Triple G cup breasts, Sexy hips and curves, A round plump heart shaped bubbly ass, Neon Teal Blue Eyes**

 **Height: 6'9 and a half**

 **Age: 35 Years Old(physically), 579 Centillion Y** **ears Old(Mentally)**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Power as Sawyer**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Sawyer**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Sawyer**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Sawyer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jabez and Nancy kid**

 **Name: Nathan**

 **Personality:Honor,Battle Maniac,Childish,Thoughtful,Caring,Very Incredible Smart,Wise,Benevolent,Carefree,Shrewd,Strategic,Decisive,Incisive,Keen,Sharp-Witted,Quick-Witted,Laid-back,Analytical,Sharp,Intelligent,Easygoing,Mellow,Placid,Rational,Reasonable,Cool-Headed**

 **Appearance: Spikey Snowy White Hair with bangs on the side of his face, A well toned and Muscular Body, Dark Skin, Dark Sapphire Blue Eyes**

 **Height: 5'1**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez and Nancy**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez and Nancy**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez and Nancy**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez and Nancy**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Jennifer kid**

 **Name: Jacek**

 **Personality:Kind,Nonchalant,Determined,Selfless,Optimistic,Teasing,Sadistic,Bloodthristy,Battle Maniac,Very Smart,Forgiving**

 **Appearance: Spikey Black Hair with bangs on his forehead, Dark Skin, Blue Eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular**

 **Height:4'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Jennifer**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Nightshade kid**

 **Name: Jaak**

 **Personality: Ruthless, Relentless, Kind-hearted, Nice, Forgiving, Genius, Merciful, Battle Maniac, Bloodlust, Childish, Thoughtful**

 **Appearance: Spikey Ruby Red Hair with bangs on the side of his face, Light Gray Eyes, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Mixed Skin**

 **Height:4'7**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Nightshade**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Julie twins**

 **#1**

 **Name: Marylina**

 **Personality: Optimistic, Battle Maniac, Bloodlust, Caring, Cunning, Chilled, Headstrong, Stubborn, Prideful, Cocky, Arrogant**

 **Appearance: Straight Blue Green Hair that goes to her shoulders, Mixed Skin, Triple B cup breasts, Dark Brown Eyes**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Julie**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **#2**

 **Name: Roxy**

 **Personality: bloodthirsty, Nice, Battle Maniac, Clumsy, Spunky, Battle Maniac, Hot-headed, Smart, Battle Hardened, Single-Minded, Goody-Goody**

 **Appearance: Same as Marylia but with Black Hair**

 **Height:4'9**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Julie**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate** **Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jay and Stephanie kid**

 **Name: Salah**

 **Personality: Sadistic, Cruel, Mocking, Kind, Passionate, Aloof, Battle Maniac, Gentle, Prideful, Overconfident**

 **Appearance: Look exactly like Stephanie but with Dark Brown Eyes**

 **Height: 4'8**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Stephanie**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Alexis kid**

 **Name: Aaron**

 **Personality: Cocky a little, Selfless, Teasing, Crazy, Merciful, Sweet, Battle Maniac, Goofy, Caring, Independent**

 **Appearance: Spikey Blue Hair with bangs on his forehead and on the side of his face, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Light Skin, Sky Blue Eyes**

 **Height:5'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Alexis**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jay**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Amber kid**

 **Name: Ava**

 **Personality: Tomboyish a little, Nice, Dangerous, Battle Maniac, Caring, Independent, Compassionate, Honor, Nonchalant**

 **Appearance: Mixed Skin, C cup breasts, Scarlet Red hair that goes to her waist, Violet Eyes**

 **Height:4'10**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Amber**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Avery kid**

 **Name: Aada**

 **Personality: Laid-back, Nonchalant, Bold, Battle Maniac, Goofy, Incredible Smart, Independent, Helpful, Cocky, Prideful**

 **Appearance: Blonde Hair tied into a ponytail that goes to her back, C cup breasts, Mixed Skin, Dark Brown Eyes**

 **Height: 5'0**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Avery**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Eve kid**

 **Name: Jameel**

 **Personality: Optimistic, Nice, Arrogant, Hot headed, Sassy, Playful, Carefree, Cheerful**

 **Appearance: Spiky Black Hair, Yellow Eyes, Mixed Skin, A well toned and Muscular Body**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Eve**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Angelina kid**

 **Name: Janelle**

 **Personality: Spunky, Genius, Lust for battle, Bloodthristy, Open Minded, Inquisitive, Empatheic, Thoughtful, Cunning, Cocky**

 **Appearance: Spikey Black Hair that goes to the middle of her back, Dark Red Eyes, Brown Skin, Double C cup breasts**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Angelina**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jay and Angelica kid**

 **Name: Naomi**

 **Personality: Manipulative, Chilled, Genius, Very Forgiving, Honest, Loyal, Playful, Carefree, Energetic, Caring, Devoted, Over thinker**

 **Appearance: Straight Wavy Gray Hair, Blue Eyes, Triple BB cup breasts, Light Skin**

 **Height: 4'8**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Angelica**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate J** **acinto**

 **Ultimate Jay and Akiza kid**

 **Name: Noel**

 **Personality: Optimistic, Nice, Harsh a little bit, Nonchalant, Chilled, Incredible Smart, Determined, Battle Maniac, Crazy, Empathetic, Thoughtful, Caring**

 **Appearance: Look exactly like Jacinto but with green eyes**

 **Heght: 5'4**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jay and Akiza**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Maya kid**

 **Name: Maddie**

 **Personality: Childish, Thoughtful, Battle Maniac, Sweet, Respectful, Sarcastic, A passion for justice, Very Energetic, Overprotective of the team**

 **Appearance: Neck Length Black Hair, C cup breasts, Amber Blue Eyes, Tan Skin**

 **Height: 4'4**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Maya**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Ultimate Jacinto and Charlie kid**

 **Name: Danger**

 **Personality: Dangerous, Honor, Teasing, Battle Maniac, Crazy, Empathetic, Caring, Prideful a little, Selfless, Teasing**

 **Appearance: Spikey Red Orange Hair, A well toned and Muscular Body, Mixed Skin, Dark Orange Eyes**

 **Height:4'11**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Ultimate Jacinto**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Ultimate Jacinto and Charlie**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Ultimate Jacinto**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sawyer and Sabrina descendent:**

 **Name: Sebastian**

 **Personality: Fun-Loving, Joyous, Truthful, Easygoing, Mellow, Placid, Rational, Reasonable, Cool-Headed, Analytical, Laid-back, Tolerant, Level-Headed, Assertive, Forceful, Confident, Proud, Optimistic, Incisive, Keen, Sharp-Witted, Decisive, Strategic, Battle Manic, Cool-Headed, Calm, Cool, Collected, Serene, Prideful**

 **Appearance: Spiky Neon Yellow Gold Hair (Type 7 Hair Style from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2), Fair Skin, A Well Toned and Muscular Body, Dark Neon Red Eyes**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Power as Sawyer**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Sawyer**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Sawyer**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Sawy** **er**

 **Sebastian wife and Nancy sister**

 **Name: Maria**

 **Personality: Kind-hearted, Nice, Forgiving, Battle Maniac, Fearless, Brave, Shrewd, Strategic, Heroic, Loyal, Faithful, Cheerful, Lighthearted, Compassionate, Quick-Witted, Keen, Canny, Eagle-Eyed, Shrewd, Intelligent, Laid-back, Easygoing, Mellow, Placid, Rational, Reasonable, Cool-Headed, Insightful, Perceptive, Sensible, Level-Headed, Realistic, Stubborn, Single-Minded**

 **Appearance: Spiky Wavy Neon Blue Green Hair that goes to her waist and tied into a bun, Baby Red Eyes, Sexy hips and curves, A Heart Shaped Plump Round Bubbly Ass, Double O cup breasts, Fair Skin**

 **Age: 23**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Powers:**

 **Omni-Magic**

 **Transcendent Mage Physiology**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Seducer**

 **Good Cook**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Species:**

 **Human Mage**


	26. Chapter 26

**Name: Antichrist**

 **Personality: Destructive, Chaotic, Selfish, Cunning, Brutal, Barbaric, Aggressive, Ruthless, Cold, Apathetic, Calculating, Analytical, Intolerant, Despicable, Beastly, Merciless, Strategic, Cruel, Mocking, Psychopathic, Sociopath, Sicko, Sadistic,Violent, Dangerous, Wicked, Crafty, Artful, Intelligent, Hot-headed, Reckless**

 **Appearance: A large dark purple monster with a lot of tentacles in his true formed, A well-toned body, Pale Skin, Blood Red Eyes, Straight Blood Red Hair that goes to his shoulders in his human form**

 **Age: 245 Octillion Years Old**

 **Height: 45'9 in his true form, 12'11 in his human form**

 **Powers:**

 **Nigh-Omnipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Sadism Embodiment**

 **War Embodiment**

 **Violence Embodiment**

 **Evil Embodiment**

 **Absolute Existence**

 **Freedom**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Dark Lord**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Negativity Embodiment**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Darkness Embodiment**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Brawler**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Species:**

 **Devil**

 **Name: 666**

 **Personality: Cunning, Manipulative, Charming, Artful, Crafty, Flirtatious, Coldhearted, Merciless, Chaotic, Destructive, Strategic, Wicked, Sharp-Witted, Keen, Intelligent, Stubborn, Ill-tempered, Violent, Despicable, Crazed, Maniac, Sadistic, War Maniac, Obsessive, Power hunger, Ruthless, Crude, Beastly, Cruel, Heartless**

 **Appearance: A large dark blood red monster with spikes and huge sharp teeth(in his true form), A well toned and muscular body, Tan Skin, Coal Black Eyes, Wavy Black hair that goes to his back(in his human form)**

 **Height: 49'6(in his true form), 14'10(in his human form)**

 **Age: 234 Octillion Years Old**

 **Powers:**

 **Nigh-Omnipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Sadism Embodiment**

 **War Embodiment**

 **Violence Embodiment**

 **Evil Embodiment**

 **Absolute Existence**

 **Freedom**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Flawless Indestructible**

 **Dark Heart**

 **Dark Lord**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Negativity Embodiment**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Darkness Embodiment**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Brawler**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Species:**

 **Devil**


	27. Chapter 27

**Axel and Lola adopted kids**

 **#1**

 **Name:Jaylen**

 **Personality:Kind,Peacemaker,Modest,Open-Minded,Wise,Idealistic,Visionary,Clever,Sweet,Shrewd,Stubborn,Unyielding,Intelligent**

 **Appearance:A Well Built Body,Fair Skin,Light Brown Eyes,Red Hair that goes to his neck tied into a pony tail**

 **Height:5'3**

 **Age:14**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Wisdom**

 **Supernatural Intelligence**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Dexterity**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Nen**

 **Haki**

 **Ki**

 **Chakra**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Boxing and Kickboxing**

 **Master at Acrobatics**

 **Skilled Strategist**

 **Skilled Swordsman**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-465**

 **Mystic Form**

 **Species:**

 **Human**

 **Power Level:**

 **Multi Star Level+**

 **#2**

 **Name:Tristan**

 **Personality:Quiet,Cynical,Snarky,Aloof,Aggressive,Reckless,Fearless,Brave,Nice,Selfless,Serious,Calm**

 **Appearance:Dark Gray Eyes,A well built body,Dark Black Messy Hair that goes to his neck,Light Skin,Sharp Canine Teeth**

 **Height:5'4**

 **Age:15**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Heat Vision**

 **Teleportation**

 **Freeze Breath**

 **Ki**

 **Haki**

 **Nen**

 **Chakra**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Shaolin Kung Fu and Wrestling**

 **Skilled at Stealth**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Master Gunslinger**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-2345**

 **Bloodlust Mode**

 **Species:**

 **Half Human and Half Vampire**

 **Power Level:**

 **Solar System Level**

 **#3**

 **Name:Nathan**

 **Personality:Optimistic,Unwavering,Supportive,Caring,Smartass,Sarcastic,Jokey,Jovial,Confident,Plain-Spoken,Stubborn,Rational,Realistic,Cunning,Sharp,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Wise,Down-to-Earth,Genius,Strategic,Assertive**

 **Appearance:A Toned and Muscular Body,Light Brown Skin,Spikey Black Hair that goes to his shoulders,Blue Eyes**

 **Height:4'10**

 **Age:12**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Speed**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Wood Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Metal Manipulation**

 **Energy Manipulation**

 **Wind Manipulation**

 **Magma Manipulation**

 **Lava Manipulation**

 **Reality Warping**

 **Strength Infinitum**

 **Shadow Manipulation**

 **Poison Manipulation**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Divine Combat**

 **God Ki**

 **God Haki**

 **God Chakra**

 **God Nen**

 **Skills:**

 **Master almost Every Fighting there is**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Expert Detective**

 **Master Tactician**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master at almost every weapon there is**

 **Forms:**

 **Dragon Form**

 **God Form**

 **Dragon God Form**

 **Species:**

 **Humanoid Dragon God Form**

 **Power Level:**

 **Human Form High Omniverse Level+**

 **Dragon Form Multi Omniverses Level**

 **God Form Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **Dragon God Form High Multi Omniverses Level**

 **#4**

 **Name:Maria**

 **Personality:Loud,Cheerful,Immature,Passionate,Impatient,Loving,Childlike,Upbeat,Carefree,Playful,Compassionate,Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance:DD Cup breasts,A heart shaped ass,Tan Skin,Dark Red Eyes,Light Yellow Wavy Hair that goes to the middle of her back,has a Saiyan Tail**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Age:15**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Supernatural Reflexes**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Cyber Mind**

 **Zenki**

 **Ki**

 **Haki**

 **Nen**

 **Chakra**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Martial Arts and Mixed Martial Arts**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Expert Assassin**

 **Master Strategist when it comes to fighting**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-3456**

 **Super Saiyan 1-4**

 **Species:**

 **Saiyan**

 **Power Level:**

 **Base Form Galaxy Level+**

 **Super Saiyan1-2 Multi Galaxy Level+**

 **Ssj 3 Low Universe Level+**

 **Ssj 4 Universe Level**

 **#5**

 **Name:Dona**

 **Personality:Kind-hearted,Sweet,Determined,Warm,Gentle,Friendly,Tender,Placid,Even tempered,Logical,Easygoing,Tolerant,Incisive,Analytical,Genius,Keen,Canny,Acute,Sharp-Witted**

 **Appearance:Curly Hot Pink Hair that goes to her shoulder,Light Green Eyes,Pale Skin,LL cup breasts,A curved ass**

 **Height:5'2**

 **Age:16**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Hybrid Physiology**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Hyper Mind**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at every fighting in every fighting style in all Infinite Omniverses**

 **Master at every weapon in all Infinite Omniverses**

 **Master Assassin**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Master Detective**

 **Forms:**

 **War God Mode**

 **Pure Rage Mode**

 **Kaioken 1-4567890156789013456789001234585869506680296797021345768**

 **Mastered Ultra Instinct**

 **Ultra Instinct(Omen)**

 **Warrior Madness**

 **Species:**

 **Half Goddess and Half Mutant**

 **Power Level:**

 **High Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **#6**

 **Name: Sayona**

 **Personality:** **Very intelligent,** **Easily aggravated and angered,** **Strong-willed,Reckless when angry,Impulsive when angry,over protective,Strong-Minded,Spoiled** **,tends to act shy at times,Determined,Strong-Willed,Long-Headed,Wise,Cunning,Crafty,Analytical**

 **Appearance:Light Blue Eyes,Short Purple Hair that goes to her neck,Triple c cup breast,A curved plump ass,tattoos on her legs and hands,Light Skin**

 **Height:6'7**

 **Age:15**

 **Powers:**

 **Lava Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Magma Manipulation**

 **Smoke Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at wrestling,Karate,Judo,Shaolin Kung Fu,Krav Maga,Kick Boxing,and Boxing**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Gun Kata**

 **Can speak in fluent Spanish,Japanese,German,and FrenchSkilled Survivalist**

 **Species:**

 **Mutant**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-5467**

 **Power Level:**

 **Small Star Level**


	28. Chapter 28

**Name: Reo (Jabez Uncle) and Jaakko third-commander**

 **Personality: Patient, devoted, dedicated, motivated, determined, strong-willed, keen, strategic, logical, idealistic, canny, eagle-eyed, hawk-eyed, Incisive, observant, sharp-witted, strong-minded, compassionate, honest, battle maniac, tender-hearted, open-Minded, kind, selfless, heroic, fearless, tough, placid, humorous**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and ripped lean muscular body, caramel skin, straight spiky sapphire blue hair that goes to the middle of his back and with bangs on his forehead, dark blood-red eyes, metallic teal tribal dragon markings that goes to his all the way down to his legs, pale green tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, firebrick tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 7'11**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naoko's nieces**

 **#1**

 **Name: Cassy**

 **Personality: Gentle, Happy-Go-Lucky, Cheerful, Friendly, Outgoing, Feisty, Lively, Laid-back, Easygoing, Keen, Shrewd, Analytical, Caring, Teasing, Loving, Playful, Protective, Intelligent, Wise, Worldly-Wise, Motherly, Sweet, Generous, Loyal, Faithful, Honest, Truthful, Witty, Nonchalant, Jokey, Placid, Determined, Hard-Working, Incisive, Decisive, Hawk-Eyed, Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance: Fair Skin, A curvy voluptuous well-built slender figure, KKK cup breasts, Wavy Snowy White Hair that goes to her waist, a round curved plump heart-shaped bubbly ass, Baby Blue Eyes**

 **Height: 6'7 and a half**

 **Age: 22**

 **Species:**

 **Goddess**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Speed**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Stamina**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Absolute Athleticism**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Absolute Adaptation**

 **Absolute Senses**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Absolute Life-Force**

 **Absolute Lung Capacity**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Fighting Instinct**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Reality Warping**

 **Supernatural Beauty**

 **Supernatural Cuteness**

 **Skills:**

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Master acrobatic**

 **Master Mechanic**

 **Expert Strategist**

 **Master swordswoman**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Power Level:**

 **High Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **#2**

 **Name: Koharu**

 **Personality: Cunning, Tough, Sharp-Eyed, Incisive, Quick-Witted, Calm, Cool-Headed, Level-Headed, Sensible, Rational, Wise, Shrewd, Analytical, Down-to-Earth, Strict, Proud, Optimistic, Easygoing, Keen, Canny, Astute, Acute, Kind, Nice, Selfless, Battle Loving, Brave, Fearless, Dauntless, Insightful, Perceptive, Strategic, Tactician**

 **Appearance: A curvy voluptuous slender well-built figure, Crismon Red Eyes, Jet Raven Black Hair that goes to her waist, LLL cup breasts, a round curved plump heart-shaped bubble ass, Fair Skin**

 **Height: 6'5 and a half**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Speed**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Stamina**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Absolute Athleticism**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Absolute Adaptation**

 **Absolute Senses**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Absolute Life-Force**

 **Absolute Lung Capacity**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Fighting Instinct**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Meta Teleportation**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Reality warping**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Beauty**

 **Supernatural Cuteness**

 **Species:**

 **Goddess**

 **Skills:**

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Master acrobatic**

 **Master Strategist**

 **Expert Detective**

 **Master at battle hammer**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Power Level:**

 **High Multi Omniverses Level+**


	30. Chapter 30

**Name:J'san**

 **Personality:Childlike,Childish,** **Sadistic,Impatient,Reckless,Impulsive,Ruthless,Relentless,Crazed,Psychopathic,Insane,Crazy,Brutally Honest,Rude,Merciless,Chaotic,Astute,Acute,Battle Maniac,Wise,Intelligent,Bloodthristy,Bloodlust,Selfless,Insenitve sometimes,Kind,Nice,Shrewd,Intolerant,Mellow,Easygoing,Cheerful,Anti-Social,Caring,Loving,Overprotective,Lovey Dovey,Affectionate**

 **Height:6'11**

 **Age:5 years old**

 **Appearance:Dark Skin,Dark Brown Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular Body,Spikey Black Hair**

 **Powers:**

 **Casua Phi Physiology**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Speed**

 **Absolute Athleticism**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Absolute Adaptation**

 **Absolute Senses**

 **Absolute Stamina**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Absolute Lung Capacity**

 **Absolute Life-Force**

 **Nigh-Omniscience**

Ultimate True Omega Absolute Pure Omnipotence

Ultimate True Omega Absolute Pure Omnipresent

Ultimate True Omega Absolute Pure Omniscience(Seal Away)

Skills:

Master Hand to Hand combat:Learn and Mastered All Fighting Styles in all Multi Infinite Omniverses

Master Swordsmanship:Train how to use all swords in all Multi Infinite Omniverses

Master Marksman:Can hit a target in impossible angles,places,and etc

Weapons Master:Master at every weapon in all Multi Infinite Omniverses

Master at Stealth

Master Acrobatics and Very,Very,Very,and Very Flexibility

Photographic Memory

Auditory Memory

Master Escape Artist

Master at Free Running

Master Parkour Artist

Master Break Dancer

Master Street Fighter

Master at Combat Sports

Master Brawler

Master Strategist

Master Tactician

Genius Level Intellect

Master Detective

Master Assassin

Pretty much a Master at everything

Has all Intelligence and Smarts

Species:

Saiyan,Angel,Demon,Devil,Soul Reaper,Shingami,Vampire,Werewolf,Dragon,Phoenix,God,Human,Hollow,Quincy, Mutant,Kryptonian,Fullbring,Immortal,Alien,Arrancar,Inhuman,Faunus

Forms:

KAIOKEN 1-Infinity

Super Saiyan 1-6

Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6

Super Saiyan God 1-6

Super Saiyan Blue 1-6

Super Saiyan Rose 1-6

Super Saiyan Purple 1-6

Super Saiyan White 1-6

Golden Form

Etherion God Force

Rebuke God Force

Natural God Force

Half God Form

God Form

Etherion Dragon Force

Rebuke Dragon Force

Natural Dragon Force

Half Dragon Form

Dragon Form

Etherion Phoenix Force

Rebuke Phoenix Force

Natural Phoenix Force

Half Phoenix Form

Phoenix Form

Etherion Devil Force

Rebuke Devil Force

Natural Devil Force

Half Devil Form

Devil Form

Prime One Million

Second Gear

Third Gear

Fourth Gear

Fifth Gear

Half Hollow mask

Full hollow mask

Zanpukato spirit

Final Getsuga Tenshou

True Final Form

Sage mode

Nine tailed chakra mode

Bijuu mode

Six paths sage mode

Rinnegan

Rinnegan sharingan

Mangekouyou Sharingan(All of them)

Eternal Mangekouyou Sharingan (Sasuke and Madara)

Juubi Eye

Byakugen

Others forms I can't think of

 **Power Level:**

 **BEYOND TRUE ABSOLUTE PURE MULTI INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE INFINITE INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE X INFINITE LEVEL+**


	31. Chapter 31

**Name: Driggers**

 **Age: 25 (physically), 909 Centillion Years (mentally)**

 **Appearance: Caramel skin, a well-toned and ripped lean muscular body, dark red eyes, spiky black ha** **ir, j** et black tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, metallic red tribal phoenix on the middle of his chest, neon white god and devil tribal markings on the middle of his back

 **Personality: Laid-back, placid, easygoing, chilled, ladies man, intelligent, knowledgeable, wise, shrewd, astute, acute, perceptive, observant, sharp-eyed, resourceful, brave, kind, nice, pl** **ayful, dependable, fearless, sagacious, blunt, amusing, entertaining, romantic**

Species: Pure True Transcendent Alpha Omega Mutated Deity, Spirit, Saiyan, Human, Mutant, Inhuman, Youkai, Faunus, Nekomata, Kitsune, Immortal, Nova, Vampire, Devil, Archangel, Grimm, Yoma, Werewolf, EVO, Fairy, Celestial, Grim Reaper, Soul Reaper, Fullbring, Hollow, Arrancar, Shinigami, Fallen Angel, Quincy, Dragon, Phoenix, Fullbring, Titan, Krypotonian, Fairy species hybrid

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**


	32. Chapter 32

**Name: Janko**

 **Personality: Fun-loving, kind, warm, reliable, resourceful, upbeat, daring, daredevil, bold, fearless, determined, insightful, shrewd, cheerful, jolly, merry, mellow, easygoing, loyal, mature, reasonable, intelligent, knowledgeable, devoted, tender, gentle, independent, honest**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark raven black hair (type 11 from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2), a well-toned and lean muscular body, chocolate skin, neon sapphire blue eyes, neon sky blue tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, metallic aero blue tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, salmon tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 6'4 and a half**

 **Age: 25 (physically), 56 Octillion Years Old (mentally)**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jaako**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jaako**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jaako**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jaako**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sebastian mother**

 **Name: Bentley**

 **Personality: Chummy, sweet, warm-hearted, level-headed, cool-headed, reasonable, strategic, incisive, decisive, jovial, plain-spoken, blunt, truthful, tender-hearted, kind, selfless, heroic, dauntless, undaunted, battle maniac, shrewd, keen, observant, eagle-eyed, easygoing, calm, even-tempered**

 **Appearance: Silky spiky dark Crismon red hair that goes to her waist that tie into twin tails, light crystal green eyes, sexy hips and curves, a heart sharped plump bubbly ass, double L cup breasts, neon yellow tribal dragon markings that goes to her face all the way down to her legs, metallic orange tribal phoenix markings on the middle of her chest, purple tribal god and devil markings on the middle of her back, fair skin**

 **Height:6'5**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Sebastian**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Sebastian**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Sebastian**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Sebastian**

 **Sebastian Father**

 **Name: Brendan**

 **Personality: Optimistic, battle maniac, shrewd, keen, observant, eagle-eyed, sharp, jolly, determined, loyal, faithful, merciful, relentless, confident, laid-back, mellow, placid, rational, realistic, pr** **actical, blunt, out-spoken, spirited, easygoing, canny, sanguine, astute, acute, long-headed**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Appearance: Spiky Crismon silver that goes to the middle of his back tied into a man bun, neon sapphire Blue eyes, a well-toned and lean muscular body fair skin, crimson red tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, sunset yellow tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, metallic indigo tribal god and devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Sebastian**

 **Powers:**

 **Same Powers as Sebastian**

 **Skills:**

 **Same Skills as Sebastian**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Sebastian**


	34. Chapter 34

**Crash best friend**

 **Name: Akemi**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Personality: Devoted,Loyal,Dedicated,Holds grudges for a long time,Kind,A little cocky and arrogant,Commanding,Assertive,Down-to-Earth,** **Destructive,A little reckless,Overprotective,Tough,Bruiser,Strict,Stern,Realistic,A little ruthless,Harsh,Brutally Honest,Direct,Insightful,Perceptive,Canny,Judicious,Sagacious,Wise,has trust issues**

 **Appearance: Caramel Skin,A extremely muscular body,Dark Ruby Blue Eyes,Spikey Raven Black Hair**

 **Species:**

 **Omega-Level Mutant**

 **Powers:**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Absolute Athleticism**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Willpower**

 **Absolute Senses**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Endurance**

 **Absolute Mobility**

 **Absolute Speed**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Absolute Parkour**

 **Absolute Leap**

 **Absolute Life-Force**

 **Absolute Invulnerability**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Meta Regeneration**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Absolute Stamina**

 **Supernatural Beauty**

 **Supernatural Charisma**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-35560938575433374645584856789768993**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Judo,Boxing,Kick boxing,Karate,American Karate,Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu,Ninjutsu,Kung Fu,and Muay Thai**

 **Expert Swordsman**

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Expert Sharpshooter**

 **Skilled Seducer**

 **Expert Assassin and Hit Man**

 **Skilled at Special Ops**

 **Expert Cooker**

 **Master Vigilante**


	35. Chapter 35

**Joseph and Qiana son:**

 **Name: Josiah**

 **Personality:Battle Maniac,Fearless,Brave,Shrewd,Strategic,A real nigga,Astute,Acute,Canny,Eagle-Eyed,Sharp-Witted,Keen,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Selfless,Charming,Ladies Man,Magnetic,Alluring,Kind,Tender,Warm,Gentle**

 **Appearance:Caramel Skin,A well toned and muscular body,Dark Crismon Red Eyes,Light Yellow Spikey Hair,Sapphire Blue Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Green Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Blue Green God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Age:1,000,000,000,000**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Crash and Katty son:**

 **Name:Kano**

 **Personality:Optimistic,Playful,Mellow,Easygoing,Warm-hearted,Level-Headed,Cool-Headed,Down-to-Earth,Realistic,Reasonable,Positive,Clear-Sighted,Strategic,Judicious,Sagacious,Intelligent,Knowledgeable**

 **Appearance:Long Spikey Neon Black Hair that goes to the middle of his back tied into a pony tail,Dark Skin,Ruby Red Eyes,A Well Toned and Muscular body,Metallic Red Orange Dragon Markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs,Neon Indigo Phoenix Markings on the middle of his chest,Gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height:6'1 and a half**

 **Age:15**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same Species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jay**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Junior friends/lovers:**

 **#1**

 **Name:Aiya**

 **Personality: Cynical,Hippie,Snarky,Brutally Honest,Stoic,Sacarastic,Blunt,Stern,Foul-Mouthed,Insightful,Mature,Perceptive,Intelligent,Truthful,Outspoken,Egocentric**

 **Appearance:Straight Red Hair that goes to her back,Sexy hips and curves,A curved plump butt,Fair Skin,Purple Eyes,Triple LLL cup breasts**

 **Height:6'0**

 **Age:23**

 **Species:**

 **Human(God Slayer)**

 **Powers:**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at Judo,Boxing,Kick boxing,Karate,and Shaolin Kung Fu**

 **Skilled Gunslinger**

 **Expert Mechanic**

 **Master Cooker**

 **Skilled at math and all kinds of science**

 **Forms:**

 **Mystic Form**

 **God Force**

 **#2**

 **Name:Amaya**

 **Personality:Passionate about gaming and serious about it,Lazy,Smartass,Sassy,Protective,Intelligent,Keen,Dedicated,Devoted,Loud,Outspoken,Selfless,Honest,Observant,Sharp-Eyed,Eagle-Eyed,Attractive,Cunning,Bad cooking**

 **Appearance:Straight Brown Hair that goes to her back tied into a pony tail,Fair Skin,Sexy hips and curves,Dark Orange Eyes,A heart shaped big butt,Double LL cup breasts**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Age:24**

 **Species:**

 **Human(Devil Slayer)**

 **Powers:**

 **Magma Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Skilled Parkour Artist**

 **Master Escape Artist**

 **Master at Out-boxing,Tai chi,Muay Thai,Aikido,Krav Maga,Kick boxing,Kendo,and Jujutsu**

 **Expert Swordsman**

 **Master at Free running**

 **Forms:**

 **Mystic Form**

 **Devil Force**


	36. Chapter 36

Crash **nurses:**

 **#1**

 **Name: Julia**

 **Personality: Stoic,Calm,Cool,Collected,Even-tempered,Serious,Stern,Strict,Calculative,Insightful,Perceptive,Faithful,Loyal to Crash,Katty,JaCoarynn,Driggers,and Gee,Long-Headed,Intelligent,Cunning,Deadly,Feisty,Unyielding,Battle Maniac**

 **Appearance: Silky Purple that goes to her back tied into a ponytail,L Cup breasts,A bubble butt,Fair Skin,Sexy hips and curves,Red Eyes**

 **Height: 5'9 and a half**

 **Species:**

 **Half Human and half Saiyan**

 **Skills:**

 **Great Medical Skills**

 **Master at Kick boxing,Muay Thai,Kung Fu,and Judo**

 **Expert Strategist**

 **Skilled Escape Artist**

 **Expert Spy**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Expert Seducer**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Expert Hunter**

 **Skilled Tracker**

 **Master Acrobatic**

 **Power:**

 **Supernatural Intelligence**

 **Supernatural Durability**

 **Supernatural Wisdom**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Supernatural Parkour**

 **Zenki**

 **Supernatural Accuracy**

 **Supernatural Athleticism**

 **Supernatural Flexibility**

 **Supernatural Acrobatics**

 **Supernatural Instincts**

 **Supernatural Endurance**

 **Supernatural Combat**

 **Supernatural Mind**

 **Supernatural Leap**

 **Supernatural Memory**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Supernatural Mobility**

 **Supernatural Willpower**

 **Supernatural Potential**

 **Ultimate Luck**

 **Supernatural Lung Capacity**

 **Forms** **:**

 **Kaioken 1-45**

 **Ssj 1-4**

 **#2**

 **Name: Kanna**

 **Personality: Optimistic,Mellow,Easygoing,Energetic,Sweet,Analytical,Keen,Accepting,Understanding,Caring,Protective,Wise,Experienced,Canny,Motherly,Big-hearted,Loving,Positive,Charming**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin,Wavy Long Pink Hair tied into pig tails,Sexy hips and curves,MMM cup breasts,A plump curved ass,Crismon Red Eyes**

 **Height:7'5**

 **Skills:**

 **Great Medical Skills**

 **Master at Kung Fu,Judo,Boxing,Kick Boxing,Karate,Krav Maga,Muay Thai,Mixed Martial Arts,Chinese Martial Arts,and Japense Martial Arts**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Master Swordswoman**

 **Expert Sharpshooter**

 **Expert Markswoman**

 **Expert Seducer**

 **Master Belly Dancer**

 **Master at Stealth**

 **Skilled Escape Artist**

 **Master Tactian**

 **Skilled Mercenary**

 **Powers:**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Divine Combat**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Athleticism**

 **Absolute Agility**

 **Absolute Reflexes**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute** **Speed**

 **Absolute Instincts**

 **Absolute Durability**

 **Absolute Willpower**

 **Species:**

 **Goddess**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-67899994567**

 **God Mode**

 **#3**

 **Name: Sana**

 **Personality: Quiet,Shy,Timid,Soft spoken,Apologetic,Modest,Selfless,Passive,Nice,Kind,Faithful,Loyal,Sweet,Faint-hearted,Incisive,Decisive,Brave,Heroic,Insightful**

 **Appearance: Fair Skin,Sexy hips and curves,Sapphire Blue Eyes,A round plump bubble butt,Silky Straight Red Orange Hair that goes to the middle of her back,Double Q cup breasts**

 **Height:6'4**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Brawling,Judo,American Karate,and Boxing**

 **Good Medical Skills**

 **Master Gunslinger**

 **Master Sharpshooter**

 **Great Knitting Skills**

 **Master Chef**

 **Expert Acrobatic**

 **Very Flexible**

 **Species:**

 **Devil**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **Hell Water Manipulation**

 **Demonic Ice Manipulation**

 **Demonic Lighting Manipulation**

 **Demonic Darkness Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Acrobatics**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Supernatural Reflexes**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Supernatural Parkour**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-890043556789**

 **Devil Mode**

 **#4**

 **Name: Akane**

 **Personality:Strong-Willed,Strong-Minded,Blunt,Brutally Honest,Sharp-Tongue,Calculative,Analytical,Tolerant,Serious,Ambitious,Determined,Stubborn,Cool,Feisty,Heroic,Devoted,Dedicated,Intelligent,Cunning,Crafty,Artful,Sly,Insightful,Confident,Keen**

 **Appearance:Straight Platinum Blonde that goes to the middle of her back,Triple II cup breasts,a round plump big ass,Dark Sapphire Blue Eyes,Sexy hips and curves,Peach Skin**

 **Height:6'10**

 **Species:**

 **Half Human and half fallen angel**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at Kendo,Kickboxing,Judo,Muay Thai,Goju-Ryu,Sambo,Capoeira,Hapkido,and Savate**

 **Master Gunslinger**

 **Excellent Medical Skills**

 **Master Hacker**

 **Master Parkour Artist**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural Strength**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Absolute Intelligence**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Supernatural Reflexes**

 **Supernatural Will**

 **Supernatural Charisma**

 **Supernatural Durability**

 **Sacred Light Manipulation**

 **Demonic Light Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-4567**


	37. Chapter 37

**Name: Kee Good**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and shredded lean muscular body, caramel skin, dark blue eyes, spiky jet black hair, red tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, dark green phoenix ma** **rkings on the middle of his chest, gold God and Devil Markings on the middle of his back**

 **Personality: Laid-back, mellow, easygoing, chilled, shrewd, astute, acute, strategic, wise, selfless, heroic, loyal, faithful, genuine, dependable, reliable, kind, caring, friendly, fun-loving, genius, knowledgeable, sage, sanguine, sharp-witted, keen, canny, eagle-eyed**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Power:**

 **Same powers as Jabez**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jabez**

 **Forms:**

 **Same Forms as Jabez**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jabez**


	38. Chapter 38

**The ancient evil God and the second most powerful being in all of Existence and Nonexistence**

 **Name: Zyrian**

 **Height:12'11**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin,Blood Red Eyes,A muscular body,Long Dark Blood Red Hair that in a man bun**

 **Personality: Brutal,Cruel,Vile,Power Hunger,Sadistic,Hedonistic,Impulsive,Reckless,Mocking,Vulgar,Crude,Lustful,Prideful,Arrogant,Vain,Dishonorable,Charming,Seductive,Smart,Observant,Cocky,Relentless,Manipulative,Greedy**

 **Age: 810 Centillion Years Old**

 **Species:**

 **Apocalyptic God**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Supernatural Wits**

 **Supernatural Intelligence**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Pride Embodiment**

 **War Embodiment**

 **Violence Embodiment**

 **Seductive Magnetism**

 **Sex Specialist**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Ambition Embodiment**

 **Sexual Instinct**

 **Tactical Analysis**

 **Apocalyptic Force Physiology**

 **Lust Embodiment**

 **Greed Embodiment**

 **Forms:**

 **Apocalypse Form**


	39. Chapter 39

**Zyrian brother**

 **Name: Apex**

 **Appearance: Long golden hair that goes to his back tied into a ponytail,silver eyes,a muscular body,fair skin**

 **Personality: Heroic,Determined,Headstrong,Selfless,Caring,Stubborn,Kind,Brave,Loyal,Faithful,Giving,Sweet,Big-hearted,Passionate,Hotheaded,Smart,Shrewd,Observant,Snarky,Sarcastic**

 **Height:12'10**

 **Age:Died at 799 Centillion Years Old**

 **Species:**

 **Primordial God**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Tactical analysis**

 **Primordial Force Physiology**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Forms:**

 **Primordial Form**


	40. Chapter 40

**Name: Jairo**

 **Personality: Honest, Noble, Righteous, Jokester, Lone Wolf, Loner, Patient, Accepting, Knowledgeable, Intelligent, Faithful, Blunt, Mellow, Easygoing, Pure-hearted, Laidback, Loyal, Self-Discipline, Confident, Upbeat, Cheerful, Dependable, Reliable, Bold, Lovable, Endearing, Impactful, Influential, Resourceful, Sharp, Steady, Respectful, Battle-Loving, Training-Loving, Determined, Adventurous, Upright, Virtuous, Ambitious, Outgoing, Friendly, Open-Minded, Childish, Thoughtful, Resilient, Optimistic, Positive, Witty, Calm, Cool, Collected, Vigilant, Independent, Hard Worker, Quick Thinker, Wise, Fun-Loving, Forgiving, Jolly, Trustworthy, Real, Motivated, Devoted, Caring, Loving, Dedicated, Strong-Willed, Strong-Minded, Indomitable, Peace-Lover, Peacemonger, Peacemaker, Sociable, Talkative, Stubborn, Single-Minded**

 **Hairstyle: Type 26 from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, but it spikier and longer**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Hair Color: Midnight Black**

 **Age: 23**

 **Weight: 275 pounds of pure muscle**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Eye Color: Fierce Sapphire Electric Blue Eyes**

 **Appearance: Dark Chocolate Skin, A Well Toned and ripped and bulky Muscular Body,**

 **Species: Primordial God**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Knows 789 fighting styles**

 **Expert Marksman and Sharpshooter**

 **Great Cook**

 **Skilled Strategist**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Omni-Magic**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Tactical Analysis**

 **Forms:**

 **Primordial Form**

 **Mutated Primordial Form**

 **Name: Titus**

 **Appearance: Chocolate Skin, A Well Toned and bulky Muscular body**

 **Personality: Virtuous, Righteous, Noble, Confident, Carefree, Mellow, Easygoing, Laidback, Intelligent, Faithful, Loyal, Manly, Helpful, Selfless, Bold, Daring, Responsible, Reasonable, Rational, Devoted, Loving, Caring, Carefree, Sweet, Likeable, Resourceful, Reliable, Trustworthy, Truthful, Honest, Diligent, Hard Worker, Positive, Patient, Understanding, Accepting, Kind, Down-to-Earth, Chilled, Forgiving, Mature, Tender, Warmhearted, Dedicated, Motivated, Respectful, Polite, Clever, Outspoken, Witty, Fun-Loving, Supportive, Adventurous, Admirable, Silver-Tongued, Persuasive, Tolerant, Broad-Minded, Charming, Forceful, Placid, Calm, Cool, Collected, Strong-Minded, Strong-Willed, Assertive, Stubborn, Smartass**

 **Hairstyle: Spiky**

 **Hair color: Dark Raven Black**

 **Eye color: Dark Gold Eyes**

 **Height: 8'1**

 **Weight: 235 pounds of pure muscle**

 **Age: 30**

 **Species: Primordial God**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Tactical Analysis**

 **Omni Magic**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Knows 987 fighting styles**

 **Expert Swordmaster**

 **Excellent Cook**

 **Expert Tactician**

 **Forms:**

 **Mutated God Mode**


	41. Verses

**Hey guys. This is a chapter of explaining all the verses in my stories and with the Omniverses containing all verses**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Caraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Terraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Cetaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Xenaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Ceraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Universes**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Dimensions**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Dakaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Decaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Zennaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Yoctoverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Xennaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Xettaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite of Xeraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite of Wekaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Omega Omnispheres**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Petaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Binaryverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Exaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Hypercomplexverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Altverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Dokaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Omnispheres**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Multiverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Paraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Hyperverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Outerverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Xenoverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Ultraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Omniverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Megaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Zexaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Pataverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Apexverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Yottaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Metaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Maxiverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Omegaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Alphaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Beyondverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Cataverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Polyverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Absoluteverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Finalverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Supremeverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Transverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Totalityverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Endlessverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Geoverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Polyverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Teraverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Quantaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Gigaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Zetaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Macroverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Archverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Averses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Zettaverses**

 **Multi Infinite Pockets and Bubbles of Multi Infinite Superverses**

 **The Box**

 **The Last Plane**

 **The Multitotal**

 **The Outside**

 **The Sphereosphere**

 **The Structure Of Everything**

 **The Total**

 **The Edge**

 **The Hyper Dream**

 **The Great Barrier**

 **The White Plain**

 **The Voiddance**


	42. Chapter 41

**Name: Brendan**

 **Appearance: Lime Green Eyes, Fair Skin, A well-toned and slim muscular body, Spiky Red Gold hair that tie into a man bun**

 **Personality: Stubborn, Ruthless a little, Relentless, Clumsy, Sweet, Kind, Caring, Crude, Admires and respects Jay-Jay the most, Tender, Open minded, Crafty, Fierce, Impatient, Loyal, Faithful, Forgetful, Cooperative, Ambitious, Determined, Protective, Persistent, Easygoing, Hopeful, Headstrong, Hot blooded, Intelligent, Clever, Cunning, Snarky**

 **Height: 7'9**

 **Age: 20**

 **Species: Primordial Demon and Apocalypse God Hybrid**

 **Skills:**

 **Master Marksman and Sharpshooter**

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Great at Knitting and Sewing**

 **Skilled Assassins**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Omni Magic**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Omni-Element Manipulation**

 **Meta Space-Time Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Primordial Form**

 **Apocalypse Form**

 **Primordial Apocalypse Form**


	43. Jay-Jay Info

**Name: GOD or Jayvon Jayson** **Renko Razen Ryoji**

 **Goal: To achieve peace and harmony throughout all of Existence, fulfill his promises and spread everything good everywhere he goes**

 **Age: 25 (physically), Endless Eternal years old (Chronological)**

 **Aliases: Omni God, The Strongest Being in all of Existence and Non-Existence, The True One-Above-All, The True Supreme Being, Savage God, Gangster God, Pure Hearted God, Big-Hearted God, Humble Hero, God of Heroes, The True God of Gods, The Alpha and The Omega, Oldest Being in all of Existence, the Creator, King of Kings, Meta Fighter, The Ultimate God, The Most Powerful Being in all of Existence and Non-Existence, Sensei, Hero of heroes, Champion God, Lord Jay, Lord Jay-Jay, Heavenly Father, Supreme God-Emperor, Supreme King, Kami, Kami-Sama, Jay-Sama, Jay-Jay-Sama, Adonai, Allah, Ahura Mazda, Elohim, El Shaddai, God of Peace, Virgin God, Abba, and others**

 **Species: Pure True Primordial Transcendent Supreme Alpha Omega Mutated Deity, Spirit, Saiyan, Human, Mutant, Inhuman, Youkai, Faunus, Nekomata, Kitsune, Immortal, Nova, Vampire, Devil, Archangel, Grimm, Yoma, Werewolf, EVO, Fairy, Celestial, Grim Reaper, Soul Reaper, Fullbring, Hollow, Arrancar, Shinigami, Fallen Angel, Quincy, Dragon, Phoenix, Fullbring, Titan, Krypotonian, Fairy, and all other species hybrid**

 **Alignment: Neutral good**

 **Sexuality: Aromantic asexual**

 **Laterality: Ambidextrous**

 **Ethnicity: None**

 **Eye color: Fierce Vampire Dragon Angelic Demonic Blazing Crismon Ruby Red**

 **Hairstyle: Type 1 hairstyle from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2**

 **Hair color: Dark Jet Raven Midnight Black Hair**

 **Gender: Genderless**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 225 pounds of pure muscle**

 **Appearance: Has 28 packs abs, a well-t** **oned and ripped shredded le** **an muscular body, midnight black tribal tattoos to his face down to his legs, ruby red tribal tattoos that goes to his shoulders all the way down to his legs and his back, Crismon tribal tattoos on the middle on his pecs, dark sapphire blue tribal tattoos on the middle of his back, m** **ilk chocolate skin, very razor-sharp canine fangs, yin symbol on his left palm, yang symbol on his right palm, have a Saiyan tail and have a beard**

 **Personality: He quiet, laid-back, cheerful, upbeat, straight forward, carefree, very energetic, determined, bold, benevolent, independent, empathetic, chilled, nonchalant, kind-hearted, mature, compassionate, merciful, selfless, fearless, op** **timistic, caring, thoughtful, creative, versatile, jolly, lively, honest, loyal, analytical, loving, big-hearted, reasonable, open-minded, gentle, amusing, witty, playful, out-spoken, blunt, happy-go-lucky, heroic, humble, easygoing, quick-witted, patient, m** **ellow, good-natured, good-humored, supportive, confident, s** **erene, quirky, funny, hilarious, decivise, hopeful, respectful, influential, helpful, responsible, joyful, reliable, accepting, admirable, respectable, honorable, resourceful, tough, dynamic, manly, gutsy, spunky, adventurous, genuine, truthful, savvy, geninal, warmhearted, tenderhearted, hearty, casual, entertaining, lovable, companionable, agreeable, strategic, free-spirited, insightful, discerning, perceptive, judicious, clear-sighted, self-control, sanguine, inspiring, e** **ncouraging, light-hearted, gleeful, m** **erry, humorous, ballsy, observant, sharp-eyed, dependable, steadfast, good-hearted, blissful, indomitable, animated, Perky, humane, persuasive, impactful, a man of his word, affectionate, soft-hearted, endearing, sharp-witted, self-discipline, pl** **acid, even-tempered, broad-minded, joyous, trustworthy, quick thinker, noble, righteous, battle-loving, training-loving, peaceful, peacemonger, wise, shrewd, intuitive, astute, acute, clever, hard-working, i** **maginative, eagle-eyed, rational, incisive, keen, canny, peacemaker, visionary, faithful, fatherly, hawk-eyed, dedicated, intelligent, knowledgeable, strong-minded, strong-willed, long-headed, cool-headed, level-headed, sensible, devoted, tactical, peace-lover, vigorous, modest, lionhearted, upfront, frank, forthright, candid, valiant, loner, lone wolf, silver-tongued, upright, virtuous, ascetic, pacifist, diligent, resolute, resilient, self-directed, nurturing, humility, motivated, jokester, innocent, pure, wholesome, calm, cool, collected, self-reliant, self-sufficient, true to his word, large-hearted, sincere, sympathetic, fun-loving, forgiving, he speak in a very deep, intimidating, and powerful voice, has a heart full of gold, saint, holy, has no ego or pride, methodical, battle-hardened, gracious**

 **Skills:**

 **Has great leadership skills**

 **Meta absolute true Om** **ni grandmaster at everything**

 **Physiology:**

 **Monotheistic Deity Physiology**

 **Primordial Deity Physiology**

 **Non-Created Physiology**

 **Spirit Physiology**

 **Alpha Physiology**

 **Omega Physiology**

 **Gag Physiology**

 **Transcendent Physiology**

 **Embodiments:**

 **Good Embodiment**

 **Purity Embodiment**

 **Positivity Embodiment**

 **Honesty** **Embodiment**

 **Reliability Embodiment**

 **Chastity Embodiment**

 **Compassion Embodiment**

 **Humility Embodiment**

 **Diligence Embodiment**

 **Authority Embodiment**

 **Virtue Embodiment**

 **Harmony Embodiment**

 **Transcendent Embodiment**

 **Victory Embodiment**

 **Miracle Embodiment**

 **Truth Embodiment**

 **Combat Embodiment**

 **Light Embodiment**

 **Gentleness Embodiment**

 **Power Embodiment**

 **Strength Embodiment**

 **Speed Embodiment**

 **Discipline Embodiment**

 **Sincerity Embodiment**

 **Love Embodiment**

 **Willpower Embodiment**

 **Temperance Embodiment**

 **Charity Embodiment**

 **Patience Embodiment**

 **Justice Embodiment**

 **Protection Embodiment**

 **Badassery Embodiment**

 **Heroism Embodiment**

 **Knowledge Embodiment**

 **Power Embodiment**

 **Hope Embodiment**

 **Determination Embodiment**

 **Elemental Embodiment**

 **Luck Embodiment**

 **Eternity Embodiment**

 **Perfection Embodiment**

 **Meta Absolute True Omnipotence Embodiment**

 **Meta True Absolute Irrational Indeterminacy Embodiment**

 **State of Being/Existence:**

 **Meta Absolute True Omniscience (seal away)**

 **Meta Absolute True Omnipresence**

 **Hyper instincts**

 **Nigh-Omniscience**

 **Maximum Brain Capacity**

 **Maximum Concentration Capacity**

 **Absolute Freedom**

 **Absolute Will**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Eternal Existence**

 **Undetermined Existence**

 **Calm State**

 **Multi-Focus**

 **Meta-Teaching**

 **Supertasking**

 **State of Mind**

 **Eternal Bond**

 **Undying Loyalty**

 **True Hero**

 **Clear Mind**

 **Pamnesia**

 **Meta Luck**

 **Forgiveness**

 **Meta Combat**

 **Unrestricted Movement**

 **Absolute True Omnicompetence**

 **Formless Mind**

 **Body Supremacy**

 **Almighty Mind**

 **Tactical Genius**

 **Powers:**

 **Complete Arsenal**

 **Author Authority**

 **Forms:**

 **He has Multi Beyond Infinite Forms**

 **Attributes:**

 **Aseity**

 **Infinity**

 **Graciousness**

 **Righteous**

 **Immanence**

 **Holiness**

 **Glorious**

 **Mercy**

 **Immutability**

 **Oneness**

 **Impeccability**

 **Incomprehensibility**

 **Simplicity**

 **Sovereignty**

 **Veracity**

 **Wisdom**

 **Transcendence**

 **Faithfulness**


	44. Verses in order

**This is the verses in order from largest to smallest**

 **Omega Omnisphere: Contains all the Omnispheres**

 **Omnisphere: Contains everything**

 **Omniverse: Contains all the verses**

 **Archverse: Contains all the Macroverses**

 **Macroverse: Contains all the Omegaverses**

 **Omegaverse: Contains all the Alphaverses**

 **Alphaverse: Contains all the Averses**

 **Averse: Contains all the Gigaverses**

 **Gigaverse: Contains all the Supremeverses**

 **Supremeverse: Contains all the Absoluteverses**

 **Absoluteverse: Contains all the Totalityverses**

 **Totalityverse: Contains all the Beyondverses**

 **Beyondverse: Contains all the Endlessverses**

 **Endlessverse: Contains all the Xenaverses**

 **Xenaverse: Contains all Cetaverses**

 **Cetaverse: Contains all the Xennaverses**

 **Xennaverse: Contains all the Apexverses**

 **Apexverse: Contains all the Zennaverses**

 **Zennaverse: Contains all the Dakaverses**

 **Dakaverse: Contains all the Xettaverses**

 **Xettaverse: Contains all the Altverses**

 **Altverse: Contains all the Superverses**

 **Superverse: Contains all the Wekaverses**

 **Wekaverse: Contains all the Yottaverses**

 **Yottaverse: Contains all the Yoctroverses**

 **Yoctroverse: Contains all the Zettaverses**

 **Zettaverse: Contains all the Hypercomplexverses**

 **Hypercomplexverse: Contains all the Dokaverses**

 **Dokaverse: Contains all the Zetaverses**

 **Zetaverse: Contains all the Xeraverses**

 **Xeraverse: Contains all the Zexaverses**

 **Zexaverse: Contains all the Paraverses**

 **Paraverse: Contains all the Geoverses**

 **Geoverse: Contains all the Caraverses**

 **Caraverse: Contains all the Ceraverses**

 **Ceraverse: Contains all the Finalverses**

 **Finalverses: Contains all the Petaverses**

 **Petaverse: Contains all the Exaverses**

 **Exaverse: Contains all the Transverses**

 **Transverse: Contains all the Polyverses**

 **Polyverse: Contains all the Binaryverses**

 **Binaryverse: Contains all the Terraverses**

 **Terraverse: Contains all the Decaverses**

 **Decaverse: Contains all the Cataverses**

 **Cataverse: Contains all the Metaverses**

 **Metaverse: Contains all the Teraverses**

 **Teraverse: Contains all the Pataverses**

 **Pataverse: Contains all the Quantaverses**

 **Quantaverse: Contains all the Ultraverses**

 **Ultraverse: Contains all the Outer** **verses**

 **Outerverse: Contains all the Hyperverses**

 **Hyperverse: Contains all the Xenoverses**

 **Xenoverses: Contains all the Megaverses**

 **Megaverse: Contains all the Multiverses**

 **Multiverse: Contains all the Universes**

 **Universe: Contains all the Galaxies, Planets, Stars, and Solar Systems**


	45. Chapter 43

**Name: Ishtar**

 **Age: 22**

 **Personality: Compassionate, Confident, Sassy, Thoughtful, Intelligent, Giving, Selfless, Kind, Headstrong, Determined, Single-Minded, Selfish sometimes, Aggressive, Bossy, Cunning, Crafty, Flirtatious, Inflexible, Ruthless, Naughty, Seductive, Immodest**

 **Appearance: Caramel skin, Double I cup breasts, a round plump big ass, spiky pink hair that goes to her butt, Hot pink eyes, sexy hips and curves**

 **Height: 6'10**

 **Species:**

 **Part human, part devil, and part goddess**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Body**

 **Enhanced Intelligent**

 **Time-Space Manipulation**

 **Enhanced Wits**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Sacred Light Manipulation**

 **Enhanced Charisma**

 **Infinite Charge**

 **Endless Attack**

 **Omni-Kinesis**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Skilled swordswoman**

 **Expert Markswoman and sharpshooter**

 **Master medic**

 **Skilled chef**

 **Forms:**

 **Animal Mode**

 **Super Form**

 **God Mode**

 **Devil mode**


	46. Chapter 44

**Name: Sabas**

 **Age: 27**

 **Nicknames/Other names: "God", Bas**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Eye color: Dark Gold Eyes**

 **Hairstyle: Spikey Hair**

 **Hair color: Light Black Hair**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Weight: 315 pounds of pure muscle**

 **Appearance: Has 14 pack abs, a Well-Toned and Bulky Muscular body, Dark Chocolate Skin**

 **Personality: He Kind, Thoughtful, Stern, Calculative, Cunning, Sly, Intelligent, Cooperative, Blunt, Selfless, Stubborn, Hot-blooded, Passionate, Headstrong, Careful, Sneaky, Devious, Crafty, Artful, Flamboyant, Overconfident, Snarky, Snide, Prideful, Nice, Realistic, Rational, Smart, Observant, Harsh, Stylish, Showy, Forceful, Assertive, Fair**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Complete Arsenal**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Has good leadership skills**

 **Master Martial Artist**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Master Marksman and Sharpshooter**

 **Master Chef**

 **Forms:**

 **None**


	47. Chapter 45

**Zyrian and Apex grandfather**

 **Name: Odos**

 **Height: 9'11**

 **Appearance: Light skin, old lava eyes, crismon red hair that slightly spiky and goes to his shoulders, bulky muscular body**

 **Personality: Warm, tender, determined, heroic, kind, considerate, realistic, stoic, stubborn, hot-blooded, rational, calm, intelligent, strategic, diplomatic, sharp, shrewd**

 **Species:**

 **Primordial and apocalyptic God**

 **Powers:**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Absolute condition**

 **Omni-element manipulation**

 **Nigh-Omniscience**

 **Infinite energy**

 **Chi manipulation**

 **Power level manipulation**

 **Skills:**

 **Master magician**

 **Master martial artist**

 **Expert sharpshooter**

 **Master at bo staff, spear, and battle axe**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Odos's wife**

 **Name: Krotix**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Appearance: A well-built, slender, curvy and voluptuous body, tan skin, triple L cup breasts, a nice round plump ass, nice hips and curves, pastel ruby eyes, noisy ruby hair that goes to her waist and some of it tied into a bun**

 **Personality: Cunning, seductive and flirty towards Odos, friendly, kind, sweet, open-minded, rational, reasonable, smart, judicious, shrewd, strong-minded, sacarastic, patient, abrasive**

 **Species:**

 **Human**

 **Skills:**

 **Master chef**

 **Skilled martial artist**

 **Expert scientist**

 **Master medic**

 **Good leadership skills**

 **Expert swordswoman**

 **Skilled markswoman**

 **Powers:**

 **Supernatural condition**

 **Absolute immortality**

 **Absolute health**

 **Strong soul**

 **Meta regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **None**


	48. Chapter 46

**Jacinto friends**

 **#1**

 **Name: Sazkyu**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Omega Level Mutant**

 **Personality: Kind, gentle, nice, perceptive, insightful, Earnest, Hard-Worker, Stubborn, Astute, Acute, Playful, Outgoing, and kind-hearted**

 **Appearance: Spikey Blue hair that goes to the side, a toned and muscular body, icy blue iris, pale skin**

 **Powers:**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Cosmic energy Manipulation**

 **Enhanced intelligence, wits**

 **Low-Godly Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **Lighting Force**

 **Lighting Force Extreme**

 **Cosmic Force**

 **Cosmic Force Extreme**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Skills:**

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Expert acrobatic**

 **Skilled chef**

 **Skilled strategist**

 **#2**

 **Name: Valerie (Sazkyu twin sister)**

 **Species: Omega Level Mutant**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Quiet, smart, benevolent, nice, kind, gentle, Compassionate, Merciful, Forgiving, Feisty, Brave, Shrewd, Insightful, Intelligent, Canny, Teasing, Caring**

 **Appearance: II cups breasts, silky blue hair that goes to her waist, icy blue iris, pale skin, Sexy hips and curves, Fair Skin, A plump round butt**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Powers:**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Cosmic Energy Manipulation**

 **Enhanced intelligence, wits**

 **Low-Godly Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **Water Force**

 **Water Force Extreme**

 **Cosmic Force**

 **Cosmic Force Extreme**

 **Skills:**

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Expert markswoman and sharpshooter**

 **Expert strategist**

 **#3**

 **Name: Dera**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Appearance: Has tan skin, shoulder-length brown hair, light brown eyes, a toned and bulky muscular body**

 **Species: Dragon God**

 **Powers:**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Dark Manipulation**

 **Lighting Manipulation**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Absolute Wisdom**

 **High-Godly Regeneration**

 **True Flight**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Cosmic Manipulation**

 **Personality: Thoughtful, inquisitive, independent, playful, kind, teasing, Sarcastic, smart, Canny, Observant, Sharp, Sagacious, smooth, judicious**

 **Forms:**

 **True Form**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled weaver**

 **Expert martial artist**

 **Master swordsman**

 **Master tactician**

 **#4**

 **Name: Alexia Rogue**

 **Appearance: Dark brown hair that goes to her waist, Dark icy blue iris, HH-cup breasts, fair skin, round plump butt**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Personality: Very Strict and serious, caring, rarely smiles, kind, Stern, Perceptive, Insightful, Snarky, Sharp-Tongue, Brutally Honest, heroic, feisty, dauntless, headstrong**

 **Species: Archangel**

 **Powers:**

 **Celestial Manipulation**

 **God Slayer Magic**

 **True Flight**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Absolute intelligence, wits, and wisdom**

 **Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation**

 **Cosmic Awareness**

 **Mid-Godly Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert at sewing**

 **Skilled martial artist**

 **Expert gunslinger**

 **Master strategist**

 **Expert chef**

 **#5**

 **Name: Samantha**

 **Species: Devil**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Personality: Playful, Childish, cheerful, very energetic, determined, teasing, kind, caring, Sharp-Witted, Keen, Quick-Witted, Incisive, Decisive, Eagle-Eyed, intelligent, canny**

 **Appearance: Double HH-cup breasts, black hair that goes to the middle of her back, light skin, a bubble butt, light brown iris, a curvy and well-built body**

 **Powers:**

 **Devil Slaying Magic**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **Cosmic Fire Manipulation**

 **True Flight**

 **Supernatural Condition**

 **Mid-Godly Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Skills:**

 **Expert brawler**

 **Skilled swordswoman**

 **Master chef**

 **Expert seducer**

 **Skilled acrobatic**

 **#6 Friend**

 **Name: Daeryn Rogue**

 **Species: Archangel**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Personality: Serious,** **Gentle, stoic, open-minded, caring, Harsh, Brutally Honest, Relentless, Unyielding, Unwavering, Stern, Gruff, Peaceful, Astute, Acute, Knowledgeable, Judicious, Sagacious, Strict, Protective**

 **Powers:**

 **God Slayer Magic**

 **Celestial manipulation**

 **Esoteric cosmic Manipulation**

 **Supernatural condition**

 **Mid-Godly Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **None**

 **Skills:**

 **Master brawler**

 **Expert scientist**

 **Skilled marksman**

 **#7**

 **Name: Veronica**

 **Species: Half-Human, half Phoenix**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Personality: Nonchalant, teasing, caring, laid back, chilled, battle maniac, thoughtful, headstrong, straight forward, Loyal, Devoted, Dedicated, Easygoing, Mellow, Placid, Rational, Reasonable, Cool-Headed, Open-Minded**

 **Appearance: L cup breasts, flat ass, a slender and voluptuous body, peach skin, dark red iris, hazel brown hair that goes to her back and is tied into a ponytail**

 **Powers:**

 **Hellfire Manipulation**

 **Cosmic Manipulation**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Energy Manipulation**

 **Phoenix Slayer Magic**

 **High-high Regeneration**

 **Forms:**

 **Half phoenix form**

 **Phoenix Form**

 **Skills:**

 **Skilled hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Expert sharpshooter**

 **Skilled chef**


	49. Chapter 47

**Name: Razdon**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Appearance: A well-toned and well-built muscular body, long spiky blue hair that goes to his waist, fair skin, dark silver eyes, God of Beauty**

 **Personality: Kind, sweet, confident, helpful, headstrong, intelligent, wise, assertive, snarky, canny, perceptive, smartass, selfless, friendly, has immense respect and fear for Jay-Jay, aloof, versatile, creative, resilient, fit, athletic**

 **Age: 999 googolquinplex years**

 **Nicknames: "God", God of Metapotence**

 **Alignment: Lawful good**

 **Powers:**

 **Absolute Metapotence**

 **Beauty Embodiment**

 **Complete Arsenal**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at everything**

 **Has good leadership skills**

 **Species: Deity**

 **Forms:**

 **True Form**


	50. Chapter 48

**Name: Zerphion**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Species: Goddess**

 **Age: 999 Googolquinplex years old**

 **Personality: Rebellious, zealous, kind, warm, motivated, resilient, creative, honest, versatile, shrewd, astute, acute, headstrong, intelligent, strategic, giving, selfless, heroic, feisty, self-confident, canny, observant, friendly, agreeable, sociable, stubborn, discreet, reliable, crude, abrasive, immodest, shameless, has immense love, admiration, trust, and love for Jay-Jay**

 **Appearance: Long straight midnight blue that goes to her thighs and is tied in one braid, pale but flawless skin, light orange eyes, a voluptuous, slender, and well-toned body, a plump round fat ass, triple O cup breasts**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Powers:**

 **Beauty Embodiment**

 **Ultipotence**

 **Nigh-Omniscience**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Skilled:**

 **Master strategic**

 **Master martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Master chef**

 **Master swordswoman**

 **Master gunslinger**

 **Expert tactician**

 **Has great leadership skills**

 **Expert at sewing**

 **Master medic**

 **Forms:**

 **Pure Goddess Form**


	51. Chapter 49

Name: **Brix**

 **Height: 7'5**

 **Appearance: A well-built body, dark gray eyes, straight light silver hair that goes to his shoulders, tan skin**

 **Alignment: Lawful evil**

 **Personality: Mocking, dangerous, scary, fearsome, playful, jokey, has a strong sense of honor, sophisticated, jokey, cruel, cunning, tactical, deadly, fierce, fiery, relentless, insensitive**

 **Age: 45**

 **Species: Mutated human**

 **Skills:**

 **Master martial artist**

 **Expert at weaponry**

 **Skilled acrobatic**

 **Skilled assassin**

 **Expert at stealth and information gathering**

 **Master escape artist**

 **Powers:**

 **He can see people power, potential, untapped power, and untapped potential**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Absolute Strength**

 **Absolute Endurance**

 **Supernatural Speed**

 **Absolute Wits**

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

 **Supernatural Agility**

 **Supernatural Reflexes**

 **Absolute Durability**

 **Absolute Potential**

 **Blood Manipulation**

 **Space Manipulation**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Magma Manipulation**

 **Demonic Ice Manipulation**

 **Holy Water Manipulation**

 **Forms:**

 **Super Form**

 **Hyper Form**

 **Super Hyper Form**


	52. Chapter 50

**Name: Riris**

 **Alignment: True neutral**

 **Appearance: A curvy, voluptuous, and well-built body, dark caramel skin, double E cup breasts, a round plump ass, long slightly spiky hazel gold hair that goes to her butt, emerald green eyes**

 **Personality: Has excessive battle lust, selfish, adventurous, snarky, crude, intelligent, experienced, shrewd, astute, acute, wise, observant, quick learning, cunning, devious, deceitful, sneaky, tactical, strategic**

 **Height: 6'11**

 **Age: 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old**

 **Species: Mutated pure human and goddess**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at almost everything**

 **Powers:**

 **Nigh-Omnipotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Nigh Complete Arsenal**

 **Beauty Embodiment**

 **Forms:**

 **All-Out Mode**

 **Name: Joseph**

 **Alignment: Neutral good**

 **Appearance: Spiky raven black hair that goes to his shoulders, caramel skin, a ripped muscular body, bright red eyes, gold tribal dragon markings that goes to his face all the way down to his legs, metallic ruby red tribal phoenix markings on the middle of his chest, neon ebony tribal god and devil markings on the middle of his back**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Personality: Savage, kind, laid-back, idealistic, visionary, tactical, intelligent, judicious, real, honest, cunning, crafty, smart-ass, wise, experienced, tolerant, realistic, down-to-earth, clever, bright, keen, discerning, genius, battle maniac, ballsy, selfless, perceptive**

 **Skills:**

 **Same skills as Jay**

 **Powers:**

 **Same powers as Jay**

 **Species:**

 **Same species as Jay**

 **Forms:**

 **Same forms as Jay**


	53. Chapter 51

**Razdon Wife**

 **Name: Rorone**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Appearance: Sapphire slightly spiky straight hair that goes to her ankles, a voluptuous and well-built body, heart-shaped ass, N-Cup breasts, dark chocolate skin**

 **Personality: Kind, accepting, sweet, aggressive, understanding, fierce, stubborn, freewheeling, feisty, intimidating, giving, foul-mouthed, single-minded, brutally honest, crude and abrasive sometimes, teasing, flirtatious towards Razdon, loving, caring, forgiving, passionate**

 **Species: Humanoid Alien Dragon**

 **Powers:**

 **Beauty Embodiment**

 **Metapotence**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Skills:**

 **Master at everything**

 **Forms:**

 **Human Form**

 **Alien Dragon Form**


	54. Chapter 52

**Name: Jay-Jay Jr. aka avatar of GOD**

 **Nicknames: Second strongest and powerful being in Existence and Non-Existence, Creator of Metapotece and Ultipotence beings, Creator of the Forgotten gods and goddesses, Creator of the gods and goddesses**

 **Height: 6'9**

 **Weight: 195 pounds of pure muscle**

 **Appearance: Caramel skin, a well-toned and a ripped lean muscular body, long white flowing hair that goes to his back, glowing ocean blue eyes**

 **Personality: Kind, loyal, gracious, polite, well-mannered, highly intelligent, loving, forgiving, observant, keen, judicious, wise, mellow, easygoing, witty, jokey, tough, peacemonger, keen, patient, ambitious, committed, strong-willed, sharp, honest, cunning, calculating, sly, open, sociable, sarcastic, ambitious, proud**

 **Species: Mutated True Pure Primordial Deity**

 **Powers:**

 **All of Jay-Jay's powers but to a lesser extent**

 **Forms:**

 **All-Out Mode**

 **True Form**


End file.
